


Roommate Romance (Woosanhwa)

by YeosAngChicken



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Multi, Polyamory, Switch Choi San, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosAngChicken/pseuds/YeosAngChicken
Summary: "Get on all four you little sluts !"poly
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: ATEEZ College/School AUs





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Author's note**

Hi 🙂

First don't get your hopes high its my first book.

Second English is not my first language. Well i kinda speak zero language.

Third **this book is hella kinky. Get the hint!**

**I hope you like it!** **I tried my best.**   
**Please don't copy my work.**

Thanks for reading!

**_Your friendly neighborhood hoe._ **

_I don't own any characters, the story is just my imagination_ .


	2. Character list

**Our beautiful characters:**

**Park Seonghwa**

19  
Friendly and caring  
Bisexual  
Sexy ass dom

"If i look at you, i want you naked and on your knees"

**Jung Wooyoung**

18  
Loud, friendly and ever energetic  
Gay  
Switch

"I would make you beg for me!"

**Choi San**

18  
Friendly,caring,shy and loves his cat  
Bisexual  
Switch

"I will take it slow only to make to make you weaker and sore"

**Kang Yeosang**

18  
Savage,nerd and sexy af  
Gay  
Sub

"Im a bottom, but not your average bottom"

**Kim Hongjoong**

19

Extremely sweet, caring and a genius  
Gay  
Good at all positions

"I can turn you on with just a look"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 _This story will basically revolve around woosanhwa. No angst no heartbreak._  
Pure smut. This book is like...... basically me trying to make a story out of the smut in have in mind.


	3. First encounter

Seonghwa entered the university looking hot in all black with looks that could kill and make any gender weak for him but only if you looked closer you would see the Adonis struggling with his luggage.  
Managing to drag his luggage looking around seeing queues of students he headed in there direction.

His smart brains landed him in Seoul National University. He was looking for his dorm details. He started walking towards the help desk and bumped into a smaller man with purple hair.

Seonghwa took a whole minute to look at the beauty that was infront of him from top to **bottom.** His shirt revealing more than they should those thick thighs, those beautiful soft pink lips. "This man is a walking sin." seonghwa thought. His thoughts were disturbed when sexy lil guy infront of him said sorry and moved forward giving seonghwa a view of his beautiful ass. Trying not to look like a pervert moved his eye from the stranger's ass.

He walked to the queue he needed to join. After whole 20 min, it was his turn. The girl with his dorm details gave a wink and even had the audacity to write her number on his detail sheet, giving her a disgusting look he walked away.

His room was 342 in Block A. He looked around and it took him some time to find the block. It was a summer day and for once he was pissed that he wore all black. It was getting hotter as the time passed. All sweaty and pissed he finally found his block and room.

He looked around and wasn't aware that he would have two roomates there was a bunk bed and a single bed with three study tables and basic necessities. He saw a bag near the lower bunk bed. Then he noticed that there were numbers written on the bed, looking on his sheet he realized he had the single bed. All happy he put his ass on the bed feeling heavenly, finally having found his room and being lucky enough to have a single bed.

As on cue someone opened the door and to his surprise it was same sexy guy he had bumped into.  
"You are my roommate?" the sexy guy asked, seonghwa nodded not taking his eyes off the sexy petite figure as he moved inside the room.  
"Hi, Im wooyoung" the purple haired guy said in a cheerful voice distracting seonghwa frm his perverted thoughts.  
"Hi, Im seonghwa"  
"What is your major?"asked wooyoung  
"Fashion designing, yours?"  
"Im a dance major" after a pause he said "im gonna arrange my stuff" wooyoung moved away from seonghwa and headed towards his cupboard. Seonghwa couldn't stop himself from ogling the smaller. His ass and thighs were a sight to behold.

Wooyoung turned around and with an innocent look asked "you need any help?" Seonghwa was flushed for two main reasons, one his perverted thoughts were all over the place. Second the innocent look wooyoung gave him made him feel ways he can't describe. He simply lowered his head and said a polite no. He stood up form the bed to start his own work.  
  
  
  


What seonghwa failed to see was the smirk on his face.  
  
  


_I really have no idea about how University system works in Korea. Hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts._

_Thanks for reading ♡♡_


	4. The Hot guy

Wooyoung with his best friend yeosang managed to get in the most prestigious university in Seoul. Not that he was smartest brain but his skills landed him where he was. As for his best friend he was a savage nerd.

He had arrived earlier than yeosang because his best frnd had to deal with some so called personal issues. He was already pissed with the idea of being alone  
They practically grew up together. Thinking and walking don't really go together as he bumped into tall guy. He looked up and he would be lying if he said wasn't shook.

The tall guy looked like a snack beat that he looked like a full course meal and wooyoung at that point was sure he wanted a taste. Sharp jaw, beautiful big eyes that could hold stars, that all black sexy look and those beautiful features. To wooyoung he looked like a walking Greek god.  
Done being mesmerized he saw the guy shamelessly checking him out and wooyoung knew he could taste the meal but first needed to sort his shit. Being the sassy bitch he is, said sorry moved forward to get his dorm details making sure the hot guy had a good look.

After getting his details he found his block and room being a little sad that he didn't get the single bed. Soon his phone started buzzing and seeing his bestfriend's name made him smile and he knew his bestfriend had arrived and he no longer had to be lonely.

To his surprise his bestfriend was his next door neighbor. He entered his room and with his regular high pitch shouted  
"Yeo, i missed you" pulled him in a hug putting his hands on his ears yeosang let out a groan  
"Bitch we meet yesterday and stop ur dramatic ass and STOP shouting" pouting he let go of yeosang.  
Looking at pouting wooyoung, he rolled his eye.  
"I bought food." the sudden change in expression made yeosang laugh and wooyoung to pout again.  
While eating wooyoung said "i bumped into a hot guy today" yeosang looked up telling him to continue and wooyoung gave him the details.

"Hope u get a dick soon its been long since you had a one. I'm tired of listening to you masturbate" shocked look on wooyoung face makes yeosang chuckle.  
He sure was one kinky person but tired it keep it low.  
Done eating and helping his friend settle he went to his room.

Imagine the surprise he got when he saw the same hot guy sitting on the bed all hot and sweaty, he looked directly at wooyoung with hooded eyes. That sight alone was enough for wooyoung to go weak on his knees seeing a bag beside him he knew he was his roommate.

Now lets act innocent he thought and he asked "You are my roommate?" Taller nodded still not taking his eyes off.  
Wooyoung smiled, glad that this guy was checking him out that already made his job easier. He knew in no time he can have him but for now lets play. "Hi, I'm wooyoung" he said in a cheerful voice

The guy looked straight in his eyes and said "Hi, Im seonghwa" that deep ass sexy voice and that sweaty face and neck made wooyoung swoon, controlling himself and wanting to know more about this guy he asked abt his major "Fashion designing, yours?"  
"Im a dance major" he answered not letting his mind go further with those seductive looks "im gonna arrange my stuff" he moved forward when he was sure that seonghwa had his eyes on him he made sure to move his hips and bend down to get his stuff from his bag giving seonghwa a full look of those juicy thighs and ass.

He turned around with a innocent look asking seonghwa if he need help, the flushed look on seonghwa's face was **cherry on cake**. He was well aware he had some effect on his roommate.  
It took him a lot of self control to stop himself from pouncing on his sexy roommate as he went to collect his bag.

"I will let you have a taste but not so soon!" Wooyoung mumbled to himself with a smirk.  
  



	5. Shower

Seonghwa was sure he heard wooyoung murmur something but he ignore it.

Looking at his luggage, he thought to himself, being a fashionista is not easy.  
He went to his cupboard trying to arrange his things. After hours of struggle he finally managed to fit his things in that small space.

Closing his cupboard he turned around and saw wooyoung in shorts and oversized t-shirt sitting on his bed, playing games on his phone.

Seonghwa's eye went straight to smallers milky thighs those shorts were doing a very bad job at hiding them. His t-shirt was no less sinister giving him a full view of his sexy neck and collar bones.

In that moment all he thought about was running his hands on those milky thighs, leaving hickeys all over that veiny neck and licking those collar bones. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts but it was already too late his little friend was all ready.

Not to embarrass himself he rushed to the washroom on the way he realized he hasn't taken any clothes. The idea of coming out naked from the bathroom while his roomate was still in the room wasn't appealing to him.  
Now he had go back to cupboard which was right next to wooyoung's bed. Hoping wooyoung would not notice he moved toward his cupboard to get his clothes but maybe today he was not that lucky.

Wooyoung looked up from his phone and his eyes first landed on seonghwa's dick then he looked at his face which seonghwa was sure would be red by now.

Embarrassed seonghwa murmured "sorry" and rushed to get his clothes and ran towards the bathroom in this process he was sure he heard wooyoung chuckle.  
Entering the bathroom he felt embarrassment wash over him. Now wooyoung had pretty much seen the buldge in his pants and he just meet him today! "Great start Park Seonghwa"he said to himself, blaming his tight pants in the process.

Keeping the embarrassment aside seonghwa knew he had to deal with the problem wooyoung had created. Masturbating thinking of his new roomate was not a good option but that is what exactly he did.

He took his pants and underwear off in one go. He could clearly see his hard cock.  
Thinking about those beautiful thighs, neck and chest it was enough to drive him crazy.

He turned on the shower and started rubbing his now leaking cock. He starting imagining ways to pound wooyoung, a loud moan escaped his lips. His eyes widened on realizing what had done but now he couldn't stop. He made a mental note not to moan to loud and continued with the act.  
  


He heard a knock on the door "Are you done? Do you want to go for dinner ?" he heard wooyoung  
"No I'm not done yet. You go on i will eat later."  
"Ok" wooyoung answered  
He heard the door close and again focused his attention on completing the work in hand.  
Soon cuming on his own hands, he cleaned himself and got out the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed he sighed feeling exhausted both physically and mentally.

He feel asleep right then and there.

Wooyoung after eating dinner entered his room only to find his roommate sleeping peacefully looking all soft and cute, his eyelashes fell beautifully on his cheeks. Now with no make up he looked softer. Those defined eyebrows made he him look like angry bird, he chuckled thinking seonghwa did resemble angry bird.

He had only meet this guy today but the attraction he felt towards the taller was too much for his own good. Wooyoung after his last break up had made up his mind not to fall in love. Looking at his sleeping roommate he thought a little fun won't hurt right?

Now remembering seonghwa's bulge and the moan he heard. He was like 90% sure he was the reason and he was extremely proud of it.  
He wore those shorts and tshirt for a purpose. After all this time he was aware of the effects he had on people.  
That moan seonghwa let out during shower was enough to turn on wooyoung but he didn't have much choice, yeosang came bragging in his room demanding chicken saying he was hungry.  
  


He went to bed thinking of more ways to tease the taller.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Thanks for reading.♡♡_


	6. First Day

Waking up to a grumbling stomach on the first day of university, this is not what seonghwa wanted but his actions had consequences. He searched for his phone. Finally finding it under the bed he started thinking of ways how it went there.

Checking the time. It was 7:30am and his classes start at 10:00am he had plenty of time to get ready and eat breakfast.

He was about to get off his bed when he meet with a half naked wooyoung coming out of the bathroom drying his hair with a small towel and another wrapped around his waist. Light coming from the window was directly falling on wooyoung making him look even more eternal.  
Wet hair all over his pretty face.

His body was all on view for seonghwa. Water droplets running down his abs to his v line, looked like shinning diamonds because of sunlight and those pink nipples. It took seonghwa a lot of self control to look away from wooyoung.

"Sorry i forgot my clothes." he said with a sheepish smile on his face. Seonghwa just smiled.  
"It's all ok princess, but you sure know how to put up a show" he said the first part and mostly mumbled the second half.  
He stood up went straight to the bathroom not wanting another boner, his moring wood was already a hassel.

Now it was wooyoung's turn to be shocked never once he had expected those words coming out of seonghwa's mouth calling him princess on the second day of meeting.

He was assuming seonghwa to be a sub because of his cute reactions to his tricks but the way he said those words with such ease and authority, it made wooyoung feel ways.  
But he was still wondering what he mumbled in the last part.

He shook his head and started dressing.  
His phone buzzed showing a msg from yeosang asking him for breakfast. He was about to reply when seonghwa came out of the bathroom and suddenly wooyoung remembered seonghwa had eaten nothing since last night.  
"Wanna go for breakfast?"  
Seonghwa nodded and said "just give a minute"  
He texted yeosang to come to his room.

"Im ready lets go!" He heard seonghwa say he looked up from his phone. And meet with a pair of beautiful brown eye.  
Seonghwa in a yellow jumper with his hair down looked completely soft, fluffy and _sexy_.  
He was about to mention yeosang when he heard a knock on the door and then entered the mighty yeosang.

Looking at seonghwa he said " Is he the hot guy you were talking about yesterday he looks kinda se....." wooyoung was quick to put his hand on yeosang's mouth.

Seonghwa chuckled and wooyoung knew the damage was done. Yeosang bit his hand he removed his hand wincing in pain "Bitch keep your dirty hands to yourself." groaning he said  
" Seonghwa he is yeosang my bestfriend and yeosang he is my roommate seonghwa."  
They both shared small hi's  
Then wooyoung spoke again "Now please lets eat,im hungry and i know seonghwa you didn't eat dinner last night."  
They all walked out of the room.

While wooyoung and yeosang were bickering over something seonghwa couldn't really understand. He brain was already preoccupied with the thoughts that wooyoung really paid attention to whether he had eaten or not more over he told his bestfriend about him, even called him hot.

Reaching the cafeteria they ordered coffee and breakfast. They started eating seonghwa asked "What's your major yeosang?"  
"Accounting, you Fashion design major right? " seonghwa nodded  
"Youngie here talked alot about you" these words from yeosang made wooyoung choke on his sandwich he was only recovering from it when he felt seonghwa's hand on his back trying to help him. But that small oh so innocent gesture was not really innocent to wooyoug coz he managed to see the smirk on seonghwa's face.

Wooyoung pulled yeosang closer and whisperd "What are u trying to do?"  
Yeosang shrugged it off like it was nothing and answered "Getting you a dick. " He said it loud enough because he heard seonghwa chuckle.

All boys went their separate ways because they were from different departments.  
Seonghwa entered his class not missing the looks he got from both guys and girls.  
As he got his ass settled, and started taking his books out he heard  
"Hey im hoongjoong can i sit here? " he looked up and saw a blue haired guy with a cute smile.

He nodded and hoongjoong sat down.  
They started having a conversation seonghwa was glad hoongjoong was not one of those creepy guy. They actually had same interests and classes.

After all his classes were over he was exhausted.  
He was walking to his dorm with hoongjoong and had discovered that hoongjoong was a floor mate. He was about to enter the block when he meet yeosang "oh, hey yeosang."

Yeosang stoped to say hi but his eye landed on the blue haired guy.

Seonghwa looked at hoongjoong then he looked at yeosang they both looking at each other as if they have found their soulmates. "If you guys are done im hungry and i want my bed" both of the visibly blushed.  
Seonghwa was too tired to notice and continued his way to his room.  
  


Before he entered his room he heard some whimpers coming from his room.

_Thanks for reading♡♡_

_Sending you'll kisses♡_


	7. You are so beautiful

Standing infront of his own dorm room thinking whether he should enter or not because those whimpers had turned into moans and it was hard for him to control. Those moans were pretty and seonghwa would be lying if he said he didn't want to be the reason of those moans.

Bravely he entered the room only to find wooyoung getting a massage!

"What are you doing?" Wooyoung looked at him and said " I fell down during my practice and this gentleman here named kevin was responsible for it, so he offered to help me get rid of the pain so we can continue practicing tomorrow" kevin smiled and bid them goodbye.

Wooyoung got off his bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

It was around 9pm after dinner all four were sitting on the dinning table talking about there day. Seonghwa looked over to wooyoung who was looking a little uncomfortable. " what's wrong wooyoung?"  
"Nothing much hyung my back hurts a little"  
" Really, how hard did you go to hurt your back?" They heard yeosang  
"Bitch i fell in the practice room" yeosang shrugged and replied "ok" he and Hongjoong started talking as if nothing had happened.

Wooyoung looked at seonghwa who still had a concerned look on his face.  
"Im ok hyung but can you help me a little"  
"Sure what help do u need " seonghwa said  
"Can you give me a massage i can't reach my back"  
Seonghwa even though hesitant agreed to it.

Entering their shared room after bidding goodbye their friends.  
"I think yeosang and hoongjoong quite like each other" wooyoung hummed in response.

They got changed in more casual cloths.  
To seonghwa's distress wooyoung's shorts were getting shorter each day. He tried not to fall prey to those thoughts again, masturbating in the bathroom was not something he wanted to do again, specially in the presence of his roomate.

Seonghwa felt a hand on his shoulder "Hyung can you give me a massage now please it hurts ."

Wooyoung lied on his bed and moved his tshirt upward not completely taking it off.

Seonghwa put some oil in his hand timidly running his hands over wooyoung's waist.  
Yet again he was mesmerized by his figure and pale skin was so soft to touch.

"Hyung go harder!" something inside him snapped he bit his lips to control himself.

He started to a put a little pressure wooyoung let out a small moan. He continued the massage and room soon filled with wooyoung's moans.

It was _hard_ for seonghwa to control. He had wooyoung under him moaning but not for the reasons he wanted and his little friend seemed like didn't get the idea because he was ready for his work.  
Those 15 minutes were torturous for seonghwa.

Seonghwa got off wooyoung's bed to go the bathroom and get rid of the problem. He was pissed with himself for having the same problem twice,"How horny are you ? That poor boy only needed help" he thought to himself.  
He moved towards the bathroom wooyoung held his hand he turned around "thank y..." wooyoung didn't complete his sentence.

Seonghwa looked at wooyoung and saw him staring at his bulge which was much bigger and prominent than last time. Seonghwa immediately put his hand on his bulge embarrassed.  
He was about to leave but what he heard after that made him stop in the tracks.

"I know I'm the reason, let me help you" seonghwa's eyes widened but he didn't have much time to comprehend things, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. It took him some seconds to realize and he started kissing wooyoung with the same fever.

Wooyoung tasted sweet just as seonghwa has imagined. He put his hands on wooyoung's waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss and rubbing there bulges towards, wooyoung let out a groan and seonghwa took the chance and slipped is tongue in wooyoung mouth. He didn't have much of a battle as wooyoung gave in easily to him.  
Seonghwa moved his hand from wooyoung's waist to his ass giving it a squeeze wooyoung moaned in there kiss.  
He sure wanted to do much more than that.

They broke the kiss as oxygen is an essential element for survival. Seonghwa took this chance and removed wooyoung tshirt,shorts and underwear in one go.

Looking at the sight of naked wooyoung standing in front of him with a hard on, was enough for seonghwa to loose control.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered in wooyoung ears, making wooyoung blush.

He attached his lips to wooyoung neck starting with kitten licks, then he started sucking, earnings beautiful moans.  
He left hickeys on wooyoung's neck and licked his collar bones, moving his hands on wooyoung's body. Feeling those crafted muscles.

To seonghwa's surprise wooyoung moved away from him, he looked eternal, all hot and bothered with hickeys covering his neck, hair sticking on his forehead seonghwa snapped out of his thought when he heard

"Why am i only one naked?" Wooyoung moved closer to seonghwa and removed all his clothes.  
It was now wooyoung's turn to be stunned.  
The man infront of him was a beauty, that huge dick was just a bonus. He took his sweet time to admire the older, and got down on his knees.

Wooyoung took a closer look at olders dick, it sure was a fine specimen. He knew it will not fit in his mouth.  
He started with licking his precum, and soon took the whole thing in his mouth.

Seonghwa groaned and moved his head backward at the feeling of wooyoung's warm and wet mouth around his dick.  
Wooyoung started using his tongue to lick is length slowly teasing him and flicking on his tip.

He grabbed fistful of wooyoung's purple hair, made eye contact with him  
"Don't test me princess."  
Wooyoung took the hint and started bobbing his head on seonghwa length. Occasionally sucking the tip hard, making seonghwa loose his mind.

Not being satisfied with wooyoung's pace he took the charge and thrusted in his mouth till he hit the back of his throat. Wooyoung started gagging that only turned him on, making him mercilessly fuck wooyoung's mouth.

"Im close" seonghwa moaned and looked down.  
Wooyoung looked alluring with drool come from his mouth, red teary eyes and those pink lips around his cock was too much for him, he came all over wooyoung's beautiful face. His lips and cheecks were all covered in cum.  
The sight was something seonghwa will not easily forget. He grabbed tissues from the table wiping the cum off from wooyoung's face and pulled him in a heated kiss he could taste himself on wooyoung.

He grabbed wooyoung's dick, making him moan in their kiss. He smirked and dig his nail into the slit, wooyoung grasped at the sensation.

Seonghwa speard the precum on wooyoung's length and started jerking him off within no time he came on his hands.

Both guys out of breath looked at each other.

"That was hot."wooyoung mumbled to himself  
"yeah it was"  
"Did i say it out loud?" Seonghwa nodded

"Lets get cleaned up"

_Thanks for reading lovely people. ♡♡_   
_This was my little appetizer smut . Did u like it?♡_


	8. Bed

Seonghwa woke up with a surprise when he felt a warm body tangled to his. Wooyoung was sleeping peacefully resting his head on seonghwa's chest.  
His eyes landed on those cute pink lips, smiling at the memory of what they had done last night.

Realization hit him he and wooyoung slept on different beds. What in the world was wooyoung doing on his bed not only that sleeping on his chest?  
He looked for his phone trying his best not to wake up the sleeping boy. It was only 6:15 am and he didn't have classes until 12:00pm. He tried to sleep again not minding the smaller sleep with him but he sure wanted to know as to why wooyoung was sleeping with him.

He was still trying to sleep when wooyoung groaned and moved his face to seonghwa's neck and his legs rubbed his morning wood.  
Feeling hot breath fanning on his neck, his hard dick pressed down.

It was getting hard for him to control, wooyoung kept moving.

At the end he lost it, he was done being nice.

Seonghwa moved his hands from younger's back to his round plump ass and gave it a tight squeeze, earning a groan from the smaller. He started feeling up wooyoung's ass give it a squeeze occasionally and eventually giving a hard smack.

Wooyoung woke up, looking at him all confused. Seonghwa smirked "Im done being nice to you princess. By the time im done with you. You will be limping your way to college" he said biting on wooyoung's earlobe.

Seonghwa started kissing, giving purple haired literally no time to think.  
Breaking the kiss seonghwa looked directly in youngers eye, gave another smack on his ass, he moaned.  
The expression on his face made seonghwa hit even harder.

He changed there positions now wooyoung was lying beneath him, kissing and biting on already covered neck. Wooyoung hissed in pain, some parts were a little sore but the pleasure he was receiving from the olders mouth and teeth were nothing compared to the pain.

"Get on all fours"

Having wooyoung on all fours, his ass in the air, only kept turning him on. He slid down youngers shorts and underwear taking them off. That fine ass was now uncovered, in the air and on seonghwa's mercy. Taking a minute to admire and touch the fine piece of art, he landed a hard spank on wooyoung's butt, making the younger moan again.

"You like that princess don't you?" Wooyoung nodded earning himself another. Seonghwa gave few more hits.

He made wooyoung lie on his back and took off all his clothes.  
Admiring the little pietie figure, he ran his tongue over smallers abs to his chest, sucking and biting his erect pink nipples, inciting seductive moans from the younger.  
Those moans were like music to seonghwa's ears.

Moving his attention to the smallers painfully hard cock, he started toying with it occasionally giving his balls light squeeze.

While his mouth was still busy with youngers nipple, detaching his mouth from smallers nipple, he look at his face. The expression and those parted lips moaning, had pushed seonghwa to the edge. He captured those lips in a heated kiss and started undressing himself.

Soon all his clothes were gone.  
"Get down princess make your little mouth useful." he said caressing wooyoung lips.

Wooyoung got down on his knees and took the whole length in one go. He started hollowing his cheeks, using his tongue on the tip.  
Seonghwa halted his action because he wanted more, he brought him back to all fours.  
"Do you have lube?"  
"No" wooyoung said panting  
Earning himself a spank

Seonghwa put two of his fingers in smallers mouth. Wooyoung started sucking them like there was no tomorrow, occasionally moving his tongue between them.

Seonghwa removed his fingers from his mouth and started kissing him, wooyoung grasped and broke the kiss, when he felt a digit pushing inside him.  
Seonghwa captured those lips again and started moving his fingers inside him, whem he felt wooyoung was ready, he inserted the second digit, making it go deeper.

Earning a specially loud moan form younger, he knew he had found his spot and he started hit that spot again and again.

Wooyoung became a moaning mess, those fingers were fast and hitting on all the right places. "More" he moaned  
"Why so impatient baby? You sure you can take my cock" wooyoung moaned in response.  
"I need an answer baby boy."  
"Yes yes" he said hurriedly  
"How do you want me to fuck you?" Seonghwa said still fingering and specifically hitting wooyoung's prostrate. Wooyoung moaned loud.

"Im not very patient princess. Do you want me to stop?" He said and stopped his fingers denying wooyoung his pleasure  
"NO!!"  
"Then what baby?"  
"Fuck me, hard and fast" as soon as those words left wooyoung's mouth.  
Seonghwa inserted his dick without any warning. Wooyoung let out a painful moan.

"Relax baby" seonghwa said , still not giving wooyoung enough time to adjust he started thursting hard.  
"Uhhh! You so tight" seonghwa moaned and spanked smallers plump ass.

Seonghwa changed their positions and laid wooyoung on his back and continued moving. When he felt the younger clench around him. He stopped.  
Wooyoung whined  
"What are you doing?"  
"Be nice princess or you will not be cumming at all"  
"Sorry"

Seonghwa smirked and started thrusting again harder than before. With each move he could feel wooyoung clench.  
His thrusts became harder and he panted "Don't cum before me slut!"  
"I can't control."

Seonghwa was pissed ,he took youngers dick his hand holding it tightly at the base, making sure he doesn't cum. He kept thrusting.  
Soon he came inside the younger and let go of his cock.  
Wooyoung released on his and seonghwa's stomach.

Both exhausted cuddled together.  
"Shouldn't we get cleaned up" seonghwa said playing with wooyoung's hair.  
"Im tired" wooyoung whined

Seonghwa checked the time it was only 7:30am  
"When do u have class?"  
"From 12 why?"  
" We should sleep a little more we have time or if you want breakfast we can get that"  
"No lets sleep a little more all this activity made me tired"  
Seonghwa chuckled "Sure princess but you really don't want to clean up, you have cum in you ass"  
"Clean me up will you? You are the reason i have cum in my ass!" Pecking his lips he went to get a towel to clean the younger.

After cleaning he went to the bed and pulled wooyoung closer and tried to fall back to sleep.  
"Why were you in my bed ? Like didn't you sleep your bed last night"  
Wooyoung visibly blushed.

"I was cold" seonghwa shrugged pulling him closer went to dream land.  
  
  


  
_Hope you guys liked it.♡_


	9. Makeup and HIStory

Alarm sound filled the room, waking up seonghwa from his beauty sleep. Checking the time, he tried to wake up wooyoung.  
"Wooyoung wake up or we will be late" wooyoung groaned in response and snuggled closer to the older.

Smiling seonghwa started licking wooyoung's neck.  
"Hyung not again, Im sore."  
"Then wake up, will you?"  
"5 more min please " he pouted lying on seonghwa's chest.  
"I love cuddling with you but i need to pee. You sleep, let me go."

Being the nice man seonghwa is, he allowed wooyoung his precious 5 min and went to bathroom. On returning he saw wooyoung sitting on bed .  
He started dressing and younger was still sitting.  
"Move your ass, you don't want to be late?"  
"I would if i could!"  
"Is it that bad? Was i too rough?"  
"No, i like it rough. Its just that it has been long since i have done it and that dick of yours is huge." Wooyoung said shyly

It was a surprise for wooyoung when seonghwa gave a peck on his lips and handed him the medicine  
"Take this and get ready, ok?"  
Wooyoung hummed, he was not expecting the older to have these affectionate actions, he was not used to it.

Walking out of the shower he saw breakfast on his table.  
"While you were showering, i ordered breakfast" he heard seonghwa say while he was busy applying make up.  
Wooyoung went near the mirror to take a look and started whining  
"Hyung what have you done to my neck?" There were only few big blue black marks but the smaller ones were too many, from his neck to his chest.

He was still busy inspecting those hickeys he felt arms around him. His breath hitched.  
Seonghwa held him close, putting his head on wooyoung's shoulder and pouted.  
"You look pretty with these. And too be honest i couldn't control." The older looked cute with a pout.  
"How am i supposed to hide them?"  
"Why do u want to hide them? I told u they look pretty" wooyoung gave him a look.

"Ok ok, i will help you" seonghwa came back with his brush, fountain and concealer. He started applying concealer and foundation on wooyoung's neck trying to hide his masterpiece.

Their faces were close, and wooyoung couldn't help staring at those red plump lips, they looked so soft and kissable.  
His he thoughts were disturbed when he head the older said "DONE!"  
He looked down, those lips and smile he couldn't control himself.  
He pulled the older in a kiss. Seonghwa was no doubt an amazing kisser. The kiss started getting hot, older sucked on his lower lip making wooyoung moan. He slid his tongue in youngers mouth. There tongue were entangled fighting for dominance, winning seonghwa started sucking on his tongue.

Wooyoung knew he was getting turned on, they had to attend classes, he was sore and also hungry.

As if seonghwa had heard his thoughts he stopped kissing, giving him a peck on his lips again.  
"As much as i want to kiss you all day  
We should eat princess, its getting cold and most importantly you are sore."

Wooyoung sat on his bed and seonghwa on the chair they started eating. Wooyoung's phone buzzed, it was a message from yeosang asking him for breakfast. He told his bestfriend that he was eating it with seonghwa.

"Who are you texting?"  
"Yeosang was asking about breakfast"  
"Oh i ordered a lot you can invite him."  
"He is happy to eat with hoongjoong alone." wooyoung chuckled

They finished eating and were on their way to classes.  
Seonghwa's department was before wooyoung's so he followed.  
When they reached olders department , wooyoung was about to say bye, when the older bent down giving wooyoung a small kiss and a cute bye.

Wooyoung stood there stunned he was not expecting this gesture specially not in public.

He was also confused with his own actions. He was attracted to the older not only physically, he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever older would pull him close or give him a peck. It had only be been two days since they meet. He loved every action of the older, be it mercilessly pounding him or those affectionate gestures.  
He never thought he would want to cuddle with anyone again, yet the other night he just wanted to be close to the older. He lied straight to seonghwa's face about being cold.

"Hey woo, what's wrong?"yeosang asked him while stuffing his face with chicken during lunch.  
"We fucked, me and seonghwa"  
"Finally getting dicked down, that's amazing and didn't you want that?"  
"I would have loved it, if it was only sex but it's not just that."

"Be specific woo what is wrong then? Is he not fucking you right?"  
"Well he was amazing, it still hurts to sit but the thing is he is so nice, it makes my heart flutter we have only meet like yesterday. People usually leave me alone after sex, im not really used to being taken care of. I don't want to fall and hurt myself again." He sighed and continued  
"You remember the last time i dated, that also started with sex. He used me as a sex toy and i like a fucking idiot fell in love. Then he dumped me and right infront of me started fucking that bitch!"

"I remember that asshole, but that was years ago woo. Give yourself a chance. Maybe seonghwa is different. "

"Im not really sure but i will keep my guards up. "

Wooyoung knew his heart was not ready.

Unconsciously he started to think of ways, to avoid the older.  
  
  


  
_Smut writing is difficult *cries intensively* ...but i will try my best._   
_Hope you guys like it. ♡_


	10. Open Door

Wooyoung didn't attend dinner with his friends, he wanted to avoid older.  
He even went as far to go for a night campus tour as an excuse, but all he did was sit on a park bench and think.

When he went to his room late at night, he saw seonghwa sitting on his bed dozing off.  
Wooyoung felt guilty, knowing the older was waiting for him.

"Why are you late ? And why didn't you eat dinner?" Seonghwa asked getting up from his slumber  
"I was busy." the coldness in wooyoung's voice did shock seonghwa.  
"Ok, I'll go sleep then."

The hurt in seonghwa's eyes were evident, wooyoung wanted to just say sorry and kiss him, but he was not trusting the older enough. Rather to get his heart broken later, it was better to let go this little crush.

For next few days wooyoung tried his best to avoid seonghwa, he would skip dinner and come late to his room. He would even wake up earlier to avoid the older. He would never respond to olders calls or messages.

But for some magical reasons seonghwa knew wooyoung was skipping dinner, because there was food always on his table, when he came late to his room.

One day wooyoung was walking to his dorm and meet seonghwa on the way. Before he could walk away, the older approached him.  
"Hey, woo wanna go together."  
"No i have work."  
"But you were on your way to the dorm what work do u have? Lets go together" Seonghwa said trying to hold his hand.

Moving his hand away wooyoung spoke.  
"It's non of your business! I have work."

Panicking wooyoung became more rude than he intended. He didn't want the older to hold his hands, it would make him weak.

Then he ran away.

Guilt and sadness were the only thing wooyoung was feeling. The rudeness he was showing the older was terrible. Sometimes he would blatantly ignore his presence.  
He did miss the older but wanted to protect his heart and in the process it was hurting more.

Saturday morning when wooyoung woke up early. He went to the bathroom as his regular schedule. He saw a sticky note near his toothbrush. He was sure it was not there last night.

_Hey woo,_

_I don't know what i did wrong, for you to avoid me this much._   
_Whatever it is i hope we can resolve it._   
_I like being around you and not just for sex, in case your thinking that._   
_Im going out of town for some business i will be back later in the evening...._   
_So no need to rush in the morning today. We don't have classes so take rest._   
_Eat your meals properly._

_Seonghwa♡_

Wooyoung was embarrassed would be an understatement. He felt really bad for doing that to the older. All this time he still cared for him even if they hadn't known each other for a long time.

His feelings for the older were still strong.  
All his efforts went in vain. Not that he had fallen in love with the older but he was now sure, few more days he will definitely fall.

He went back to sleep with a heavy heart.  
  


Wooyoung woke up from a phone call from yeosang, asking him for lunch and hangout.

All three sat on the table together.  
"Where were you busy wooyoung? we missed your loud ass here." hoongjoong asked

"This bitch was trying to avoid seonghwa"  
Hoongjoong eye widened and he asked

"Why would you avoid seonghwa? Did he do something wrong?" Wooyoung shook his head and hoongjoong continued

"He such a nice guy though, in the few days i have been with him, im still sure he would not do anything to hurt someone intentionally. He is a very compassionate and caring guy."

"That was his problem" yeosang answered with a mouthful.  
"Shut up yeosang"  
"I had my reasons to avoid him. But the worst part is he was still nice to me knowing i was trying to avoid him and i even behaved rudely. Fucking hell i never answered his messages or calls as well."

"I didn't know exactly what happened but seonghwa has been sad lately. Now i guess you might be the reason. " hoongjoong added.

"Stop being stuck in the past woo, it will only make you lose your present." yeosang said in a serious tone.

All wooyoung could do was sigh, he knew yeosang and hoongjoong were right, seonghwa was indeed a nice guy and wooyoung was stuck in his past.

It was already 9:00pm and there were no traces of seonghwa.  
"He said he would be back by evening, its night already." He said and tried calling the older once more.

He went for a walk so he could atleast try and ease his mind. Nothing felt right to him.

Returning to his room 45min later.  
He entered the room and saw the bathroom door slightly ajar, he didn't hear a sound so he opened the door.

There was seonghwa only in his underwear, he had pants in his hand.  
He was probably undressed for shower but wooyoung's mind couldn't get hold of that. His mind was busy looking at the beautiful body of the older. And he blurted  
"Yah, why are you naked?"  
"Wooyoung you crazy, im in the bathroom to take a shower.Do you want me to take shower with clothes on?"  
"Why haven't you locked the door?"  
"I thought you will not be here before midnight like you usually do" wooyoung felt bad.

But his eyes never left the olders body, from top to bottom he was just beautiful those proportions were no joke, the black underwear only made him look more seductive, the thing inside those underwear made wooyoung horny, then an idea hit him.

"Can i shower with you?" He said in a seductive tone.  
"Huh?" Seonghwa said in a confused tone  
"Can i shower with you???" Wooyoung said louder with the same seductiveness  
"What.. really.... now?" Wooyoung nodded to this eyes still on the olders body.  
"Weren't you avodi...." he couldn't complete his sentence when wooyoung launched towards him connecting there lips to kiss.... a heated kiss.

Wooyoung took the charge and started kissing the older. He bit olders lower lips gaining entrance, he started exploring his mouth, sucking on his tongue taking full advantage.

Wooyoung was trying to easy his gulit and the way he choose, was not the best. He knew the older was hurt. And he needed to apologize.

He stoped kissing and looked at seonghwa.  
Older looked like a lost puppy. He cupped seonghwa's cheeks, pecked his lips, mumbling  
"Im sorry. I will not avoid you again. I missed you too." and started kissing him again.  
This time felt seonghwa's hands on his waist pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Wooyoung was surprised when he felt warm hands under his tshirt, those warm hands started moving from his torso tracing his even hotter skin. Soon the owner of those hands took of his tshirt and pants but not his underwear.

Wooyoung wanted to feel the older too so he placed his hands seonghwa's chest.  
The older broke the kiss and held both of his wrist in one hand and moved it above his head.  
"Don't you think you deserve a little punishment princess?" Seonghwa asked him looking straight into his eyes.  
Wooyoung nodded in reply.

  
"Be nice and use your words princess" seonghwa said pinching wooyoung's nipple hard.

"Yes i deserve to be punished."

"Good boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_People this chapter was getting really long, so i had to divide it._   
_Sorry for yor smut delay. Enjoy in the next chapter._   
_Hope u guys liked it.♡_


	11. Make up sex?

Seonghwa started kissing wooyoung's neck and slowing started moving him backwards. Wooyoung's hands were still above his head and his back hit the cold wall.

Wooyoung grasped when he felt seonghwa's hands on his erect clothed dick, palming it and running his fingers softly over the entire length. His hands moved to wooyoung's waist pulling him closer, harshly brushing there clothed dicks together.  
Seonghwa bit his neck and roughly brushed their erections together again. Both of them moaning from the sensation.

Seonghwa could clearly see wooyoung's dick peeping out the underwear and precum on his stomach. He wanted to tease the younger more.

He abandoned younger dick, just to make him more weak. He slowly started licking wooyoung nipples, pinching them hard and sucking them, that made wooyoung impatient and started to move to hips to get any kinda of friction possible. He held the younger hips in place, and started kissing and licking more rigorously.  
"Please stop teasing me!" Wooyoung panted  
"Are you forgetting this is a punishment princess. Im being very nice to you now."  
"I need your dick please!"  
Biting wooyoung nipples he started grinding on wooyoung's dick, holding his waist tightly he kept grinding at his own pace not allowing wooyoung to have it his way.

Bathroom was filled with wooyoung's moans and groans. He practically had no control and seonghwa was teasing him to the fullest. He would slow down when he would feel wooyoung nearing his climax.

Seonghwa allowed some mercy and soon wooyoung came in his underwear and the older let go of his hands.

When he thought the older was done. Seonghwa flipped him, he was now facing the wall.  
Wooyoung felt olders hand on his ass caressing it and occasionally squeezing it.

Then a hard spank landed on his ass, he moaned involuntarily. Older then started removing his underwear with agonizingly slow speed.  
"You got such a pretty ass." Seonghwa whispered in his ears and licked his earlobe.  
It sent shivers through wooyoung's body.  
He felt seonghwa's _still_ clothed dick rubbing on his naked ass, he also started sucking on his neck and shoulders.  
Wooyoung was getting hard again.

All of a sudden he felt no contact with the older. He was about to turn around when he heard  
"Don't you dare look back! Stay like that until i ask you to move." wooyoung felt his dick twitch on that command.

Few minutes later, which felt like an eternity to wooyoung. He felt seonghwa's presence again but his position was different.

Wooyoung grasp when the older spread his butt cheeks.  
"Your pretty little hole really wants me huh??" Seonghwa questioned  
"Yes it does. It wants you ruin it." he heard seonghwa grunt and was happy with the reaction.

Wooyoung felt a small blow on his hole, he shivered from the sensation. He then felt olders toungue which was slowly licking and rimming his hole making the muscles relax. Olders hot and wet tongue started going in and out of his hole. His tongue felt heavenly.  
Wooyoung became a moaning mess.

It was something new for wooyoung, he was never rimmed before, his previous boyfriend was such an asshole he never really cared for wooyoung and he was too naive to understand, it was just his advantage wooyoung liked it rough.

Seonghwa stopped and wooyoung whined at the loss of pleasure.  
Seonghwa chuckled  
"Behave princess, will you?"  
"But im hard, i need you."  
"You keep forgetting, it's your punishment." As soon as Seonghwa finished the sentence, he turned on the shower and thrusted inside wooyoung without warning and started moving.

Seonghwa was purposely going slow and it didn't go well with wooyoung, he started thrusting his backwards.  
"Impatient much" Seonghwa halted all the action  
"If you misbehave one more time i will make sure you will not be able to move even an inch tomorrow" saying this he again started moving in the same slow pace.

Wooyoung now had realized the only way to fulfill his needs now was to misbehave, so he did it again.

This time seonghwa removed his dick and slammed deep inside and whispered  
"You asked for it princess. " He took he dick out again, and slammed it again, hitting the prostate this time.

Seonghwa started thrusting in an animalistic pace, hitting the prostate each time.  
Wooyoung was seeing stars.The huge dick moving inside his hole, and warm water falling on his body was just too much.

He loved the way he was being punished, he was aware of the pain he would have tomorrow but hell he didn't care, not even a bit.

Wooyoung came untouched.  
"You really came untouched Huh? Such a slut." Seonghwa said and slowed down his speed.  
He took youngers dick in his hand and started stroking it.

Wooyoung couldn't stop moaning, the pleasure was too much. He was still sensitive from the last orgasm and seonghwa's action were making him hard again.  
Seonghwa started thrusting and stroking harder, as he felt the younger grow again.  
"One more round princess?" Wooyoung moaned and nodded in response.

Seonghwa took some shower gel on his palms and slowly he started applying it on wooyoung.  
Starting from his neck to shoulders, slowly moving to his chest and back, down to his abs. He took hold of youngers now hard and leaking dick in his slippery hand.  
He started stroking it hard and thrusting inside the tight hole.

Feeling seonghwa's hands all over his body and his dick being tortured, he couldn't hold any longer, came on seonghwa's hands and clenched around his dick.

Moaning from the sensation seonghwa started moving faster to reach his high.  
Wooyoung felt the older fill him up. As seonghwa removed his softened dick, he could feel cum dripping from his ass.

"You have no idea how hot you look, with my cum dripping from your hole" seonghwa said admiring the tired boy infront of him.

Wooyoung flushed at the compliment but his legs failed him, he was about to collapse when he felt olders strong hold on his waist.

"Let's get cleaned up." Seonghwa said pecking his lips and holding him close.  
He took the shampoo and stared washing wooyoung's hair.

Wooyoung stayed in place letting the older do whatever he wished. He was loving the way seonghwa was taking care of him.

Soon enough they were done having a bath.

Wooyoung tried to walk forward but the pain wouldn't let him. So as usual he started whining when the older was almost half way to the door.  
"Hyung!!! I can't walk. Carry me will you?"  
Seonghwa shook his head and walked towards wooyoung picking him up in bridal style.  
Placing him on the bed. He asked  
"Do you want me to dress you up as well?"  
"No just get me clothes."

Seonghwa gave wooyoung his tshirt and shorts to wear.

"Your cloths are too big for me!"  
"Shh! You look cute in them." Wooyoung started skulking.  
Not that he didn't enjoy the fact he was wearing olders cloths he just wanted more pampering and seonghwa was gladly providing it to him.

"I want cuddles" wooyoung demanded  
"Then come lie down with me, you are literally sitting on my bed" seonghwa chuckled and pulled the younger close.

"Why did you avoid me? Did i do something wrong." Wooyoung wasn't expecting this question, he was dead ass embarrassed.  
"No it wasn't your fault, it was actually my fault." Sighing wooyoung continued

"I was in a terrible relationship before coming here. It ended bad and i was hurt. I had stopped loving or caring. It was just one night stands that i was interested in. But after i did things with you,i thought it would also end like those one night stands but it didn't.  
I felt butterflies when you did anything sweet. Nobody before has taken care of me like you did. Only few days that we have meet, i felt a strong attraction towards you, which just grew with time. Trying to get rid of those feelings i started to avoid you."

Wooyoung completed his speech and felt a small kiss on his cheeks. His back was facing the older so he couldn't see his expression.  
"Im also attracted woo, it's not just you. Lets not avoid each other. It hurt to see you waking up so early and skipping meals."  
Kissing his neck this time seonghwa continued  
"Let's take time to know each other."  
Smiling wooyoung replied  
"Im also tired of running. Lets do that." 

"Now lets sleep."  
"Do i get a good night kiss?" seonghwa asked and puckered his lips.

Smiling wooyoung gave him a kiss. The older pulled him closer, nuzzled his neck and soon drifted to dream land.

Wooyoung knew the older had fallen asleep. He was alone with his thoughts, remembering everything thing the older did. His duality amazes him. One minute he is the guy who would cuddle you and give you kisses and the other minute he would be pounding you like there is no tomorrow. He regrets everything things he did to the older. Seonghwa has only been sweet and caring throughout.  
'I will make it right, i will treat you better.' He thought to himself.

Finally admitting to his feelings felt good he wanted to give seonghwa and himself a chance, kissing older forehead and pulling him closer, he also drifted to dream land.  
  
  


_Hope you guys liked it._   
_Thank you for reading._   
_Let me know if u liked the smut😅._   
_Ignore my mistakes. I tend to make many._   
_i miss them sometimes while proof reading._

_Spoiler: I will introduce san in next chapter._


	12. Choi San

Seonghwa woke up when he felt sweet pecks all over his face.  
He was happy wooyoung had opened up to him. Past few days being aware of the fact that he was ignoring him, did hurt him.

He didn't want wooyoung to think bad of him. One night stands were really not his thing, he won't involve himself in any such act until he is really interested in that person.  
And that person was currently giving him kisses.

"Wake up you sleepy head!!!!" Even though seonghwa was awake he pretended to sleep.

Internally his smile grew bigger when Wooyoung took his hands and caressed it. Intervening their fingers together planting a small kiss.

But then he bit hard on seonghwa's hand.  
"Oww oww, really Jung Wooyoung"  
"You weren't waking up."  
"So u thought biting me was a good idea?"  
Wooyoung nodded with a grin.  
Shaking his head seonghwa sat on his bed

"What time is it??"  
"8:30 am and for your information im hungry."  
"For" seonghwa asked with a smirk.  
"FOOD! you dirty minded bitch. Im hungry for food."  
"But my dick can work...u knw" seonghwa winked at him enjoying teasing the younger.  
"I- "  
seonghwa bent down, started kissing youngers neck and snaking his arms around his waist pulling him close.

"You fucked me raw and rough last night. What do u think my hole is?"  
"Pretty"  
" umm that's not what....uh ok" wooyoung said as he let out a moan.  
Seonghwa changed their position now wooyoung was straddling him. He continued his sweet torture, when he felt wooyoung grow hard, he smacked his ass letting him go, earning a whine.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Punishment love, for biting me"  
"You don't play fair"  
"I can be worse princess" seonghwa said pecking his lips.

"What do you want to eat?"  
"You choose"

After ordering Seonghwa went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. Soon wooyoung followed, moved him aside and started brushing as well.

Watching the younger be comfortable around him made his heart flutter. Wooyoung might be the sexiest when he wants but he was an actual fluff ball, who wants constant attention.

"What are you looking at?"  
"You"  
"I know but why?"  
"Because you are cute" wooyoung visibly blushed  
"Whatever,im hungry" and they continued brushing.

Soon the food arrived.

"We should go shopping."seonghwa suggested while eating his sandwich.  
"You already have so many clothes, you want more?"  
"One can never get enough of cloths."  
Shaking his head wooyoung said  
"There is no point in reasoning you, lets go after we are done." Seonghwa smiled and agreed. Suggesting to take hoongjoong and yeosang too.  
  
  
  
  
  


San entered the campus in the afternoon.  
He was already 10 days late because he had to take care of his mother.  
Even though she insisted on him going but he was a great son and wouldn't leave her alone.

Entering his room he saw both his roommates were already there.  
Hoping they would be nice and befriend him.

San was arranging his things, when he heard the door open. He looked back and saw a tall male. It took san few seconds to comprehend his thoughts. The taller was beautiful. Perfect eyes, jawline and plump lips. He was blatantly staring at the taller . Until he cleared his throat.  
"Hello, im seonghwa."  
"Hey, im san."  
"Umm im came to get my phone. We were going shopping. You wanna join ? We can wait." Seonghwa said trying to be friendly and polite.  
"No no go ahead, i have travelled alot."  
"See you in the evening, take care" seonghwa said with a smile and took he phone and left.  
San let out his breath, which he wasn't even aware he was holding. Seonghwa was really perfect.

San was exhausted , he had travelled from country side and the campus was huge, since he was late had to go to the main office building to get his details. Climbing on his bed he soon feel asleep.

Late in the evening all the four entered seonghwa's and wooyoung's room discussing about dinner.  
The room was dark.  
As soon as wooyoung turned on the lights he heard  
"Hi " and wooyoung screamed when he saw a guy sitting on top bunk bed.  
"You scared me!"  
"Your scream was scarier" yeosang said hitting wooyoung's head, making all the other three chuckle. Wooyoung huffed.

"Sorry woo i forgot to tell you, that's san our roomate." Seonghwa said  
"And san this is wooyoung, hoongjoong and yeosang" he said pointing to each one of them.

"We are about to go for dinner want to join us?" Seonghwa asked.  
"Yeah, sure can u give me 5 min."  
"Take your time" seonghwa said and sat on his bed.  
"Im going to my room to freshen up call us before you leave" yeosang said. He and hoongjoong left.

San got down from his bed and went to washroom to freshen up.  
When he came out he saw a half naked wooyoung struggling with his cloths. He was pulling his shirt out without unbuttoning it.

San a had sexy sculptured body at his view, those abs and waist, he was drooling over it but maybe as fellow human he should first help the poor boy struggling with his shirt then drool.

He went to help wooyoung out of his shirt.  
"Thank you, im an idiot sometimes" wooyoung said getting out of his shirt.  
"No problem" san said taking good look of wooyoung's beautiful body infront of him.

"Why are both my roomates so attractive?" He thought to himself.  
Seonghwa entered the room with a shopping bag in his hand and asked  
"Woo why u naked?"  
" I was about to change and got my head stuck in the shirt and san had to help me." San blushed thinking about his roommate's body.

"Ready for dinner? " seonghwa asked  
"Yeah" both replied at the same time.

Getting out of thr room he meet yeosang, he was practically his neighbor. Wooyoung went and tagged on to yeosang, who looked pissed but let it be. Hoongjoong joined.  
"All we all neighbors?" San asked  
"Us and yeosang. Hoongjoong lives little further but same floor." Wooyoung said still clinging on to yeosang.  
They reached their table.  
"San where are you from and what's your major?" Hoongjoong asked settling with his food.  
"Namhae and im a music major"  
"Your building is next to mine we can go together." Wooyoung offered with a smile.  
"Sure, what about everyone, what's your major?" Everyone started talking.  
  
  


Dinner went smooth, with talking, lauging and san stealing glances at his roommates.  
They were chatting casually but the favouritism was evident, hoongjoong was busy with yeosang and seonghwa was busy feeding wooyoung ( _not literally_ ). He looked at his roomates, may be for a little too long because seonghwa noticed it and started sharing food with him as well with a sweet smile.  
He was happy receiving attention from seonghwa and gave him a smile in return for his gestures.

San was happy he made friends easily.  
But his mind was still on his gorgeous roomates, how beautiful they both were.

Getting in their room they all changed.

He noticed wooyoung's clothes which he was sure weren't wooyoung's, they were too big for him. It made him look fluffy, but it also gave him the idea,that something was going on between his roomates.  
  
  
  
  


_If im getting shitty with chapter let me know i will try to improve._

_Thank you for reading.♡♡_


	13. Unexpected Attractions

Seonghwa when he entered his room to get his forgotten phone, was not expecting to see a beautiful sight infront of him.

Small man infront of him was pretty, had beautiful black hair falling on his face perfectly. Those sharp features were just mesmerizing, a small waist and broad shoulders just made him more alluring.

And to seonghwa's surprise he was staring at him as if he was a treat. Well he knew he was one! He cleared his throat to get smallers attention.

After their interaction, he was on his way to meet others, he kept thinking of san, his beauty and the way he was staring at him. Seonghwa felt a strong attraction towards him just the same he had felt for wooyoung when they first meet but a little less explicit.

But those thoughts were all forgotten when he saw a whining wooyoung.  
"What happened woo?"seonghwa asked  
"I want ice cream"  
"Ok we will get one, why you whining?"  
"Yeo said he won't let me have it"  
"That's coz later u will come to me crying that you failed in your diet"

"Why you dieting?" Seonghwa asked wooyoung  
"To look SEXY!"  
"Aren't you already?" On seonghwa's question wooyoung blushed.  
"Spoil him more hwa, some moron put in his head that he is ugly." yeosang gave him a thumbs up.  
"Im going to make sure you eat well" seonghwa said with a determined look.

Wooyoung wanted to run away, seonghwa was pulling his strings. His heart was melting for the older and he couldn't really stop it. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but he was sure he had started liking the older one week or not. Seonghwa was a gem and he had realized it.

The shopping was fun. All four of them exhausted decided to go to his room.  
Wooyoung was shocked to see his new roommate san. He was delicious! Wooyoung scanned his petite figure. He was cute but sexy. Someone sexy enough to tighten his pants.

During dinner he was literally being feed by seonghwa. The older would just keep adding food to his plate and giving him cute smiles. It warmed wooyoung's heart to see the older take care of him.  
Inspite of all this love and care he was receiving, wooyoung was still smart ass bitch he did notice the way san was looking at him and seonghwa. He would admit he looked cute and really really attractive. But he was not sure where it will land _them_. Because san was not looking at them with confusion or jealousy it was pure adoration and want. The feeling wooyoung got after realizing it, was confusing.

Wooyoung stealing one of seonghwa's tshirt sat on his bed, playing games. He felt eyes on himself so he turned round to find San looking at him with a confused expression, as soon as their eyes meet san averted his gaze and started looking for something in his cupboard.

Next morning everything was normal, but now that san was there, seonghwa thought it was better to maintained some distance with wooyoung.  
Not that he didn't want to be close to the younger but the thought that san was kinda made him feel different.  
San was also really nice and cute, the way he looked at seonghwa during dinner made him want to take care of him as well, and he couldn't stop himself. He was still unsure whether the san would like it or not but his dimpled smile said it all.

Seonghwa was still in his bed thinking, when he felt hands on his ass. He was startled and turned around only to find a messy haired wooyoung standing there. The owner of the hand pinched his butt cheeks.  
"Don't you knw how to wake up people nicely?" Seonghwa said pulling wooyoung close and making him sit on his bed.  
" Good morning to you too and be happy i didn't bite you this time." Seonghwa got up and gave wooyoung a peck on his lips.  
"lets wash up" wooyoung said with a smile.  
"Wash up together?" Seonghwa asked  
"No sex i don't want to make san uncomfortable."  
"Yeah i think so too, but what if i can't keep my hands to myself . You are sexy you know" seonghwa said playfully, pinching wooyoung's nipple.  
Wooyoung grasped  
"You love my clothes that much huh?" Seonghwa said, latching his lips to wooyoung's neck.  
Holding his moans wooyoung asked "Don't you like them on me?"  
"I love them princess, i wanna rip them off and ruin you." Saying that seonghwa attached his lips to wooyoung's and started kissing, deep and rough. Interlacing there tongues. Seonghwa pulled wooyoung closer, moved his hands under youngers tshirt feeling warm bare skin, lightly squeezing it.  
Wooyoung encircled olders neck pulling him even closer deepening the kiss and inciting a moan from seonghwa.

They had completely forgotten that san was still there sleeping.  
Their heated session was bought to halt by a loud ring, it was San's alarm. Both surprised moved away from each other still red from there makeout.

"Good morning " san said sitting on his bed.  
" Good morning " both seonghwa and wooyoung replied breathless.  
"You guys ok?"  
"Yeah, lets wash up for real this time" seonghwa said the first part loud and clear second for wooyoung's ear who chuckled at the olders ethics.

Both of them went to the bathroom to brush together.  
" _Can i join_ as well?"  
Both seonghwa and wooyoung looked at san and said "huh?"  
San chuckled " brushing "  
"Yeah, sure" they moved aside giving san also space to brush.

San found it cute, as to how his roomates where there brushing together. He just wanted to be a part of it as well.

Walking towards the cafeteria with his roomates and yeosang. They meet hoongjoong on way, who as soon as got there held yeosang's hand.  
They sat on their regular table, and ordered breakfast.  
As soon as the food arrived. San witnessed the same thing again.  
  
  


"You guys dating?" San asked out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
  


_I hope you guys are not confused this is just related to last chapter. It has all the thoughts and san's reactions on incidents. Since he is new._

_Hope you guys liked it._

_Thank you for reading._


	14. Hands to myself

_"You guys dating?" San asked out of nowhere._

All four of them blushed, denying.  
  


Days passed and Wooyoung was now sexually frustrated. He would occasionally kiss seonghwa when no was around, but sometimes he wanted to kiss san too. He would stare at those lips and want to have a taste. It felt weird because he knew he had feelings for seonghwa but what he was feeling for san was scaring him.  
He brushed it off thinking he was just horny.

Completely unaware that san had the same thoughts.  
San was not fully aware of what was going on between his roommates, but he was sure there were not just friends.  
If san was being honest with himself he wanted both his roomates. He himself felt weirded out, about wanting both his roommate at once or individually.  
He would at times sense the sexual tension between them. Those subtle touches were not always subtle.  
He had seen how seonghwa would kiss wooyoung's cheek when he thought no one was around or how wooyoung's hands would move on seonghwa's thighs under the table.  
He was little envious, he wanted to feel those things for himself too, for the most he wanted to kiss them.

He was not complaining though as seonghwa was always nice and super sweet to him while wooyoung would flirt with him, both giving him ample attention.

He didn't feel left out but he didn't feel like he was completely in as well.

Seonghwa on the other hand was in the same state of confusion as his roomates. His feelings for wooyoung, were strong but his attraction toward san was no less.  
He kinda felt more trapped because he remembers wooyoung ignoring him and being rude and sad.  
He was aware that wooyoung's heart was fragile. If he gave san more attention, chances are it would hurt wooyoung and he didn't want to take that risk.

Seonghwa's class was over for the day he and hoongjoong were walking to the dorms.  
"We should get wooyoung as well his department is on the way" seonghwa said  
"So you and wooyoung huh?" Hoongjoong asked with a teasing tone.

Walking towards wooyoung's department.  
"Huh? What abt me and woo?"  
"I heard you guys had sex."  
"Yeah, I bet yeosang told you."  
Nodding hoongjoong asked  
"So you guys dating or something?"  
"We haven't reached that stage yet. We decided to know each other well. But im little troubled."  
"Why?"  
"It's san. I don't know why but i feel really attracted to him. I kinda want him the same way i want woo. And the most absurd part is that wooyoung seems to enjoy flirting with san too. Not that i feel jealous. But im scared if i show san more affection woo would not like it."  
"Why don't you ask wooyoung what he feels about san? May be you can start a ploy relationship."

"Really? I don't think so, woo seems very territorial,you don't know that Kfc incident when we went shopping. He would have kicked that waitress ass for flirting with me, if i hadn't stoped him. And honourable mentions to your yeosang who was standing and enjoying the whole show. While i struggled with wooyoung." Seonghwa huffed at the memory  
"He is not my yeosang, yet." Hoongjoong said with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Leaving all that aside ask him. There is no other way other than communication. And what about san?"  
"Im not sure about him either. He is giving me same mixed vibes as well. I know for sure he likes me even just a little because i see the way he looks at me. And on the other side he enjoys flirting with woo too. I might be wrong about it, but i feel he wants me treat him the same way i treat woo. I have seen on multiple occasions, the longing in his eyes." Before hoongjoong could reply they heard

"Hyung what are you doing here?" They around only to find wooyoung approaching them with a grin.  
"We came to__" wooyoung gave a peck on seonghwa's lips not letting him complete his sentence.  
"Love birds get a room" hoongjoong said hitting wooyoung's arm.  
"You came to pick me up?" Wooyoung chirped  
"Yes let's go" seonghwa said taking wooyoung's hand. 

"You guys know i feel like a third wheel" hoongjoong said walking with them.  
"You won't feel like that in a few minutes" wooyoung said  
Soon yeosang joined them distracting hoongjoong.  
"Hyung what were guys talking about, before i came. It looked serious."  
"Nothing important woo, you want something for snacks?"  
"Yes icecream!"  
"Let's get some before going to the room"

Walking to their dorm's store wooyoung choose a popsicle while seonghwa settled with a icecream sandwich.

After paying seonghwa joined wooyoung who was busy sucking on his popsicle. Ignoring the way that scene affected him. He continued walking, now wooyoung was making noises.  
"You are doing this on purpose aren't you?"  
"Huh what?" Wooyoung asked trying to look as innocent as he could look.  
"Those sounds"  
"I didn't do it on purpose." Wooyoung said as they entered their room.

Making even more more noises as he settled on his bed. Purposefully licking his fingers. Seonghwa was getting turned on. He was also deprived of sex, he was used to going on without sex but wooyoung was an addiction. He couldn't keep his lust in control when he was near wooyoung.  
Seonghwa walked upto wooyoung and cupped his face.  
"Sweetheart no one is here apart form us. You are aware right?" Seonghwa asked directly looking into wooyoung's eyes who still had a popsicle in his mouth.  
Wooyoung nodded  
"You know you have a sinful mouth."  
Wooyoung nodded again now a little shy.

"Stop doing that or else you will have my dick in your mouth not that popsicle or even worse both of them together. And those sounds that you making now will also include your gagging."  
Wooyoung gulped removing the popsicle from his mouth and seonghwa smirked.  
Wooyoung got up threw the popsicle in the bin.

To seonghwa's surprise wooyoung came to him sat on his lap straddling and with a small peck on his lips whispered  
"I would prefer your dick over that popsicle anytime. It's tastes so much better."

"Really, want to have a taste now?" Seonghwa asked caressing wooyoung's ass.  
"You really can't keep your hands to yourself huh?" Wooyoung said earning himself a tight squeeze.  
"You want me or not?"  
"I would love to have you but don't you think sannie would come anytime."

"We still have an hour."

On that seonghwa started kissing wooyoung. Soon there tongues intervened and the kiss became opened mouthed and more desperate. One could see there tongues lapping on each other, with occasional sucking.  
Seonghwa put his hand under wooyoung shirt and started playing with his erect nipples, making wooyoung moan uncontrollably.

He took off youngers shirt and started to suck on his nipples while the other hand still played with the sensitive bud on the other side, occasionally he would lightly bite his nipples.  
Done torturing his nipples seonghwa put his tongue out and wooyoung took the hint, licking it he started suck on it. They way wooyoung sucked seonghwa's tongue, it turned him on even more.

Seonghwa could feel wooyoung was hard, he started rubbing there bulges together, with there position seonghwa took the advantage and held wooyoung waist to make rubbing more rigorous. Wooyoung moaned and stopped sucking.  
"I don't want to cum like this" he said panting.

"Tell me what you want princess"  
"You inside me" wooyoung said connecting there lips and unbuttoning seonghwa's shirt.  
Within seconds seonghwa was naked and wooyoung licked his neck and started sucking on it.  
Wooyoung managed to find his sensitive spot and seonghwa involuntarily moaned. He felt wooyoung's smirk on his neck as he felt him go hard on that spot. He was sure it would leave marks.  
Seonghwa pulled wooyoung away from his neck and whispered

"Finger yourself princess! I want to watch you."  
Seonghwa moved his pillow aside and threw a bottle of lube toward wooyoung.

Wooyoung spread his legs giving seonghwa a full view of his tight asshole, putting some lube on his fingers, he brought it to his tight entrance slowing teasing it and rimming it with his wet fingers.

Inserting a finger he moaned from both pain and pleasure. He started moving his finger in and out, soon he inserted another digit and letting out a groan.  
Seonghwa couldn't help himself, he took his own dick in his hand and started jerking himself. The sight of red, sweat glistened wooyoung fingering himself was too much for him to handle as well.  
  
  
  


They both continued there self pleasure.  
  
  


Unware that there was someone looking at them with a bulge in his pants.  
  
  
  
  


  
_Ignore my mistakes. It wasn't properly proof read._

_Hope you guys like it.♡♡_


	15. Can i join?

_They both continued there self pleasure._   
_Unware that there was someone looking at them with a bulge in his pants._   
  
  
  
  


Studying was a difficult job, san realized this many a times in his life. Today was specially tough day for him. He had extra classes to attend, he was exhausted both mentally and physically.  
Entering the dorm he had only one thing in his mind and that was his bed.  
He quickly reached his room, he heard some noises, to be specific moans but he was so exhausted that he ignored it and murmured  
"Hope they don't disturb my sleep"

He entered his room slowly closing the door, he was about to throw his bag on his table when he heard a loud moan and for some odd reason it felt like it was coming from his own room.  
His eyes landed on butt naked seonghwa and underneath him was a naked wooyoung, who had his mouth lached to seonghwa's neck.

All his exhaustion was gone replaced with confusion ,excitement and lust.  
For a moment san though it was not good to watch but then he heard seonghwa say

"Finger yourself princess! I want to watch you."  
And those words coming out of seonghwa's mouth was enough for him to go weak.  
The person he admired for being soft and cute seemed to have another side. And now san was sure he wanted to witnesses the scene.  
It was his first time seeing seonghwa naked, but to his luck it was only his back and ass which was no doubt drool worthy.

He changed his position a little, to get a better view of wooyoung fingering himself.  
The sight made san hard like really hard. The way those slim fingers went in and out of the tight pink hole, the moans that wooyoung let out.  
The best part was seonghwa's dick, san was proud of his, and was a top for most part of his life but that monstrous friend was something else.

For the first time he wanted someone to be inside him and by the looks, he was sure seonghwa would never bottom.  
When seonghwa stared to pleasure himself, all he wanted to do was take that dick in his mouth and have a taste and make seonghwa moan is his name.

All his thoughts were brought to halt when.

_W_ ooyoung stoped seonghwa from from pleasuring himself.  
"Take me now."  
Seonghwa kissed youngers inner thigh and positioned himself, he was about to insert.

It was now or never for san. He wanted to be a part and the lust had completely taken over his senses. He collected all his courage and said  
" **Can i join?** " and they immediately looked at san, standing near the closed door with a huge bulge in his pants.

Both seonghwa and wooyoung looked shocked. Not in the world they were expecting san to be there and even worse asking them to join.  
San looking at there expression for once was scared but then

"Sure, i needed someone for inserting my dick" wooyoung said with a smirk not realizing the position he was in and even went on to add  
"I know san you wanted us, not only me but seonghwa hyung as well. They way you look at us very obvious." now san was shocked, he never expected wooyoung to notice nor did he know it was that obvious, but he soon recovered.

San smirked ,walking towards him.  
"Love, i would bottom for you if you want, but that day is not today!"

He looked at seonghwa, he was definitely a sight to behold. Those wet swollen lips were just tempting. He couldn't hold himself and blurted  
"Hyung can i kiss you?" Seonghwa even though hesitant, nodded.

**_They_** soon felt the pair of lips they wanted to taste for so so long.

San was gently kissing him, wanting to savior the moment even in the smutty situation.

When the kiss started getting heated he knew, he had lost.  
He was now seonghwa's toy to play with.

Seonghwa bit his bottom lip, gaining entrance and exploring, while the his hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

He felt another pair of hands undoing his belt and zipper.

San broke the kiss to breath, but the sight infront of him made him even more breathless.  
Wooyoung was naked lying on his back, his head right in between san's legs playing gently with his clothed dick,which was begging to he released.  
Wooyoung swifty removed san's underwear and his length was now hanging on his face.

Giving a light kiss and small suck wooyoung started his torture on San's sensitive tip, which was already leaking with percum.

Seonghwa pulled san in kiss and he took wooyoung's length his hand, and wooyoung took San's length in his mouth.

San let out a moan in the kiss, as he felt wooyoung's wet and warm mouth around his hard dick, then wooyoung started sucking on it. One the other hand seonghwa was now sucking his tongue and with the free hand started pinching and toying with san's nipple, after completely removing the last fabric left.

San was overwhelmed with pleasure when wooyoung licked his whole length and started playing with his balls, occasionally sucking on it as well.

Seonghwa broke the kiss, he needed a release, he was too hot. He went and positioned himself between wooyoung's legs spreading them, he slowly rimmed youngers hole with his index finger, the stretched pink hole clenched on nothing. The sight was the prettiest seonghwa had ever seen.  
He aligned his dick to wooyoung's entrance and thrusted inciting a muffled groan from the younger. Which resulted in a moaning san, as he felt vibrations on his.

San removing his dick, positioned wooyoung's head on the edge of bed to have an easier access to his mouth , he rubbed the tip of hard dick on wooyoung's lips, gaining the entrance again, he grabbed wooyoung's neck hard he knew he was too rough and it would result in a mark tomorrow but now he didn't care and started thrusting hard.

Making sure to go as deep as he could go. He could feel back of wooyoung's throat and the gagging and moans were just pure bliss. San was close he could cum anytime ,wooyoung had such a fuckable mouth and san was addicted.

While seonghwa increased his pace wanting a release and hitting on wooyoung's right spots making him moan uncontrollably and this was just pushing san to the edge.

Soon both of wooyoung holes were filled with cum.

San pulled wooyoung in a kiss while all seonghwa could do was watch. He was not jealous at all and this feeling was unsettling.

But soon his thoughts were all forgotten, the way woosan were kissing each other, their bodies moving against each other.  
San grabbed wooyoung's butt which made more cum to flow down wooyoung's thighs, that alone made him hard again.

Now he wanted a piece of san.

"Choi san spread your legs!"

San stopped kissing wooyoung on that command and wooyoung smirked at him, giving him a wink went to grab the lube.

San obediently laid on the bed and spread his legs. Wooyoung started kissing him, and he soon felt, 'what is to be fucked.'  
Seonghwa inserted his lubed finger in his asshole, started moving gently. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure for the inexperienced san.

Seonghwa was quick to insert another fingers and started scissoring him.  
"Would you like my dick in your mouth sannie?" Wooyoung asked in between the kiss.  
San moaned in response, and wooyoung inserted his dick in san's mouth making sure to hit san's throat gagging him, soon he removed it.  
"What did you say about about bottoming tonight huh?" Wooyoung said running his hands on san's chest. Stopping at the nipples, he pinched them and took them in his mouth. Loud moans escaped from san. He tried to wriggle away but wooyoung was strong, he held san perfectly in place and kept sucking his nipples.  
"You are sensitive aren't you?" With a smirk he took the other nipple in his mouth to continue the torture.

All the moans from san and occasional spanks from seonghwa had made him even more hard, it was time to properly use san's mouth. Bringing his dick to san's mouth.  
"Open Sannie " and san obediently opened his mouth.  
Wooyoung inserted his leaking dick and san started sucking on it with all power he had, seems which was not enough, as wooyoung started mercilessly fucking san's mouth at his own pace.

Seonghwa on the other end was ready to insert his lubed dick inside san.  
Seonghwa inserted his dick slowly he could see san's stretch, he was damn tight even tighter than wooyoung. It was so difficult to move inside san, he was already so tight and was constantly clenching on his dick .

"Baby boy stop clenching or i might just cum without fucking you" seonghwa said trying to thrust.  
"Why are fuck are u so tight?" Seonghwa gave san a hard spank on his thighs.

Groaning he tried to move, san had relaxed a little. He removed his dick from San's hole and reinserting with full force it made san let out a loud muffled moan, groaning wooyoung came on san face.

San looked at him innocently blinking in surprise.  
"You look even more hot right now and don't give me that look i will fuck your mouth again" saying that wooyoung took san's dick in his hands and started stroking it, while seonghwa placed San's legs on his shoulders to get more access and increased his pace.

The room was filled with San's and seonghwa's moans. Wooyoung could see how seonghwa's dick was going in and out of san's tight hole. He couldn't wait for his turn on that asshole.  
"Im getting hard again, tone down both of you" wooyoung voiced timidly and started stroking san more rigorously.

All this pleasure was too much for san, seonghwa's moans were pretty, wooyoung's hand was doing amazing and most importantly seonghwa's dick was hitting on the right places continuously. This was the best fuck san has ever had.

San came on his stomach and wooyoung's hand. Seonghwa was still moving inside with full force. He was squirming because of overstimulation, Seonghwa was moving his hips perfectly hitting his prostrate.

Felling something warm inside him and he knew seonghwa came.  
Tired seonghwa collapsed on him, hugging him.  
Few mins later seonghwa was still nuzzling his neck, wooyoung came out of the bathroom and joined them giving seonghwa a kiss.

Out of no where seonghwa asked "How long were you there?"  
"Since you asked woo to finger himself " san said kissing seonghwa  
"Me too Sannie kiss" wooyoung whined from the other side. San finding it adorable moved his head to give a chaste kiss to wooyoung.

All three were enjoying the moment.

Seonghwa knowing wooyoung had already accepted san,was happy but he dreaded the future.He didn't want san for only one night stand. He was confused as to what these feelings where and feared.....  
  


How wooyoung would react to tomorrow, because he clearly remembers _his case_.  
  
  
  


  
_Thank you for being awesome readers.♡♡♡_


	16. Confusion

Waking up around two hot naked men, might be a dream of many. Not everyone was lucky enough to have it but san was definitely not one of those losers.

He had a naked seonghwa and a naked wooyoung on either side of him, all there legs tangled. He could still feel some sticky cum in between his thighs which probably made it's way from his ass. Looking at both the beautiful men, he was confused.

He liked both his roommate and had fucked them (or got fucked) and he was aware that maybe seonghwa and wooyoung were boyfriends.  
"Do i have a chance with them?" He thought to himself. They seem close, will they accept me?  
No doubt sex was all good he would do it again anytime they wanted but he had feelings. From the look outside the window it was evident it was early in the morning, rather than overthinking san thought it was better to sleep and enjoy some more in between the hot bodies.

Seonghwa woke up to only sleeping san. He tried to look around to see if he could find wooyoung but he was no where. Seonghwa's worst fears were coming to life. He was expecting wooyoung to do something like, but he was confused,when he allowed all this himself why did he run away now?  
Sighing he sat on his bed, he could see cum stains and a beautiful naked san sleeping like a baby, his hair all over the place with a pout on his lips he looked so adorable.  
Seonghwa had to admit he had feelings for san which were similar to the feelings he had for wooyoung.  
But he was not in good terms with those feeling. He felt like he had betrayed wooyoung, now regretting his actions. He was not sure of ways how he could have them.  
He might just lose both of them.

"Hyung?" San spoke pulling seonghwa from his thoughts.  
"Hmm"  
"Where is wooyoung?"  
"I don't know baby."  
seonghwa brought his hand near san's face caressing it. He bent and gave san a kiss.  
It felt more like a goodbye kiss to him. He was not sure what the future had in store and he was scared.  
"Get dressed and let's eat breakfast"  
San got out of bed butt naked and all seonghwa could do was remember how tight it felt around his dick. If it was a normal situation he might just have fucked san for walking around naked, but in this moment of uncertainty, he debated if it would be a good move.  
He was not aware of san's feelings as well may be he wanted only a one night stand.

Sighing seonghwa left the room not waiting for san.  
  
  
  


Wooyoung was happy with the way both if them treated him and his body, he never had a threesome. It was so much fun having both his mouth and hole pounded that also with two hot big dicks but he was still uneasy because all this sex involved feelings.  
Feelings that scared him the most. And again he choose to run away from them.

He was letting go of his past for seonghwa but slowly san was entering the picture as well. He was really not sure of his own feelings. "Is it really possible to like two people at a time." He questioned himself

The kiss he shared with san was sweet even with cum in his mouth. He could feel san's longing in the kiss. He himself was an idiot when it came to feelings but he had noticed san way too much. He knew very well san was inclined towards seonghwa, he wanted attention and care from the older.

"Just like me" wooyoung thought.

But he was not sure what he could do. Would seonghwa accept san? Or may be he might just ditch me for san.  
The thought made him cry. He was used to being told he was not lovable, he was ugly and had been mistreated most of the times and even cheated, but seonghwa was his light. The fear of being left alone yet again made those tears even worse.

He didn't know why he allowed san to fuck with them, but it felt right.  
This was way too much complicated for his brain. Done thinking and crying at the rooftop he made his way to the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  


Coming out of the bathroom san saw no one in his room. He looked for seonghwa he was not found anywhere. Strange because he just asked me to eat together.  
It was already late, he headed to the cafeteria.

As soon as he reached cafeteria he saw seonghwa sitting with hoongjoong and yeosang. He felt bad.

"Good morning" san said reaching the table and trying to avoid seonghwa's eyes. He didn't know why but it didn't feel right.  
"Good morning san!" Both hoongjoong and yeosang said. San sat and started eating his breakfast. The table was mostly hoongjoong and yeosang talking.  
Seonghwa was eating silently, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Hey guys"  
Wooyoung came to the table, with a light smile.  
Yeosang stared at wooyoung with greeting him.

"Did you cry Jung Wooyoung?"  
Seonghwa and san both looked at wooyoung with a concerned gaze.  
"No why would I?"  
"Don't fuck with me! I have been with u since we wore diapers. What is wrong?"  
"It's really nothing"  
"Did seonghwa do something?"  
Everyone was now looking at seonghwa who looked shocked and even more sad. Wooyoung was quick to defend.  
"No no what are you talking about, he didn't do anything."  
After a sigh wooyoung said  
"Let's talk about it later ok? It's nothing to worry about im just moody."  
Yeosang nodded passing him breakfast.

Breakfast was awkward all the three roomates avoided each other. They were not interacting, nor were they making eye contact with each other.  
Both yeosang and hoongjoong could sense the tension, but were unaware what was actually wrong.  
  


A crying wooyoung worried everyone on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Hope u guys like it._


	17. Yeosang The Saviour

Days had passsed and the problem between the roomates got out of hand. Wooyoung was avoiding both san and seonghwa, he would sleep in yeosang's room, irritating the hell out of him. Multiple times yeosang had asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't say a thing.

On the other had hand san and seonghwa avoided each other thinking they had betrayed wooyoung.

The room felt suffocating for both san and seonghwa.

Seonghwa kept thinking he had lost his chance with both san and wooyoung, more than that he felt guilty for betraying wooyoung and the younger was avoiding him like plague.  
San was not ignore him like wooyoung but he kept the conversation minimal.

While San felt that he had somehow broken the relationship between wooyoung and seonghwa and he held himself responsible for all the mess that was created. He could see the misery on seonghwa's face and for wooyoung he had hardly seen him.

Yeosang was losing his shit. Wooyoung was behaving like a spoiled brat. He would stay his room for most of the time and sulk like a kid. He knew there was something wrong between all three of them but neither of them spoke. Wooyoung was not only staying but also interfering in his and hoongjoong's relationship, which was only at the beginning stage.

Yeosang knew this problem certainly revolved around wooyoung. Knowing his past, he knew wooyoung was stupid and stuck in the past.

Last time wooyoung was avoiding seonghwa he remembers going to seonghwa telling him to hold on to wooyoung.

~ _Flashback_ _~_  
 _Seonghwa was sitting on their almost designated table eating dinner with yeosang and hoongjoong. The sad expression was evident on his face and had been there for few days._  
 _Yeosang very well knew the reason for this. The look on seonghwa's face made him realize, he would be the best for wooyoung. All the one night stands he had, none of them had affected wooyoung this bad, and seeing seonghwa sad because wooyoung was not there with him, he had to step in and not let wooyoung lose this chance to be happy again. He mentally entrusted seonghwa to make wooyoung happy._  
 _"Seonghwa hyung"_  
 _Seonghwa replied with a small hmm_  
" _Why you so sad?"_  
 _Seonghwa just remained silent. He looked confused._  
 _"I know you are sad because wooyoung is ignoring you."_  
 _"Why is he ignoring me then? I don't even know what i did wrong." The sad tone in seonghwa's voice even made yeosang feel bad for seonghwa and angry at wooyoung._

_"_ _He has a past. Its not my place to tell you his past. But wooyoung is scared to give his heart again and you seem to have attracted him more than you should."_   
_"He is ignoring me like i don't exist, even worse he behaves rudely when i try to talk to him. I know he told you about what happened between us. Im not someone who goes for one night stands, or random fun. Im really interested in knowing him, being with him." Seonghwa let out a sigh._   
_"Just hold on a little more hyung he will come back. He had never had anyone treat him good. That's why he panicked and is behaving like this. Trust me just this once"_   
_Seonghwa nodded._

_(This was the reason why seonghwa put up the post it note in chapter_ _VIII: Open door_ )

_Yeosang had this conversation with wooyoung as well, he knew this might just help both of them._

_Few days after this he saw wooyoung sticking back to seonghwa and being all happy again yeosang was sure things went well._

_The day they went shopping, watching wooyoung get protective over seonghwa just made him happy, he would have helped seonghwa to deal with a jealous wooyoung but it was so much fun to watch the drama._   
  


But this time he had no idea what was wrong. He could sense that it had san involved but he couldn't get hold of the situation. He was not as close with san, now all this mess he couldn't even ask him anything.  
He wanted to help wooyoung, he loved his bestfriend seeing him sad pissed him more than the fact that was disturbing his peacefully life.

At lunch yeosang was sitting with hoongjoong only, as all the other 3 had refused to come and eat.

"Joong you know what is wrong with those three?"  
"I kinda have some idea. I remember a convo with seonghwa regarding their relationship" hoongjoong continued to eat  
"Tell me more" yeosang sighed and continued  
"This situation is getting out of hand, wooyoung won't leave my room and sulk in the corner"  
"I remember talking to seonghwa about him liking san and wooyoung both at the same time and same way and..... about woosan flirting and being close. And i also remember seonghwa not being jealous of woosan. He was not sure of san's and wooyoung's feelings. I remember suggesting him a ploy."  
"They what ?" The shock yeosang got was real. He knew san somewhat had a crush on seonghwa. It was written all over his face. But wooyoung and san. He remembers once wooyoung mentioning how hot and sexy san is but he didn't expect them to be flirting since wooyoung liked seonghwa.  
"May be something happened. Seems like they had some issues."

"Wait a second i remember san limping really bad when i saw woo cry, but hell woo was limping too. Shit!!! They all fucked !" Hoongjoong dropped his spoon and yeosang kept cursing.  
"They all avoiding each other, coz they are idiots and not in best terms with their feelings."  
"Are you sure they fucked?"  
"Oh come on joong! I have heard about seonghwa's dick, once you have it in your ass 100% chances you will be limping next day. And the way both san and seonghwa were avoiding each other since we started eating was also weird. The only conclusions i can draw is that either seonghwa fucked san and wooyoung separately or may be they all fucked together. And as far i knw about seonghwa chances are he wouldn't cheat like that, he had feelings for woo as well."  
"Uhhh this is so frustrating!" Yeosang was literally shouting by now.

"I think you are right about the fact they fucked, maybe together." Hoongjoong stated

"Then why run away like that? All three of them seem sad and lost. You know i kinda have a feeling it's wooyoung again, he doesn't really understand his feelings and takes himself for granted."  
"What can we do?"

"Let's get them drunk!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hoongjoong eye widened upon this idea and yeosang just plotted a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _It's a filler chapter but yeosang is really important so i dedicated a chapter to him. Hope ur enjoying the story as well ._  
 _Im currently writing smut bt it's few chapters away._  
 _Ignore my mistakes._


	18. Confessions

_(The chapter gets bttr as u read, its little long.)_

"Let's get them drunk!"

"You sure it's a civil idea?" Hoongjoong questioned  
"Yes sweetheart!" Yeosang beamed  
"Did u call me sweetheart ?" Hoongjoong blushed  
"What! No!" Yeosang blurted sipping tea.  
"Ok listen, wooyoung has no tolerance but is a fool would drink once provoked, seonghwa hyung has a good tolerance but can be managed. I don't knw about san." Yeosang continued his idea.  
"Let's get them in my room because wooyoung would be there and my roommates are not here yet. You can invite seonghwa and i will call san."  
"After that what will we do?" Hoongjoong questioned again  
"Play games!" Yeosang answered  
"What games?"  
"Truth and dare and never have i ever!"  
"I thought you were smarter than this." Hoongjoong sighed.  
 _(Sorry ur writer isn't_ (ಥ﹏ಥ) _)_

"Aye don't judge it to fast, just get your questions ready. And let's party."

Yeosang brought all the food and alcohol required and made sure wooyoung didn't know a thing.

It was hoongjoong's job to get seonghwa and yeosang had agreed to bring san.

**_Chat :- seongjoong_ **

**Joong**  
Hey hwa can you please come to a yeosang's room today.

**Hwa**  
Why joong?  
im don't feel good.

**Joong**  
Why are u sad?  
Tell me hwa what is wrong with you.  
Plz ur worrying me.  
Does it have something to do with wooyoung?

**Hwa**  
No joong it has nothing to do with him

**Joong**  
Dnt lie!! Hwa plz 🥺  
I can help just tell me what's wrong

**Hwa**  
Joong i think i fucked up.  
Meet me in the garden.  
I will tell you everything. 😭

J **oong**  
I will be there in 5.

"Hwa tell me what happened?"  
Hoongjoong looked at seonghwa's face. He could see how sad seonghwa was.  
"Ok here is the thing. I had sex with both san and wooyoung."  
"You cheated????" Hoongjoong raised his voice.  
"No no joong i didn't. When me and woo were having sex. San walked on us."  
" So you fucked him too?"  
"Joong let me continue plz im already stressed."  
"And yes i fucked him too. But it was also woo. What i mean is, san asked if he could join us and i was still thinking whether i should do it or not but wooyoung agreed and all three of us fucked together."  
"So what happened?" Hoongjoong asked unfazed.  
"Why you look so cool about it?"  
"I kinda guessed it and i knew for sure u would never cheat. Tell me what happened after that."  
"In the morning i couldn't find woo, and i only woke up to san, he was still sweet to me. Then i found woo crying. I guess i missed my chance with both of them. I told you before i like them. And when wooyoung allowed san i thought we had some hope. But now i can't even properly talk to either of them."  
"Come to yeosang's room, try explaining yourself. And ask them out. Staying in your bubble will not help. I can see all three of you suffering."  
Seonghwa just nodded.

Yeosang on the other hand was not gentle. He threatened poor san to come.

**_Chat:- sansang_ **

**Yeosang**  
Choi San i need you in my room at around 7.

**San**  
Why??

**Yeosang**  
Just because i asked.

**San**  
Im sorry  
Im nt in the mood.

**Yeosang**  
Listen dnt test my limits of being nice.  
I know you fucked with seonghwa hyung.  
And nw ur a mess

**San**  
In my defense i didn't fuck, i got fucked.  
And may be i was not alone.

**Yeosang**  
I fucking knew it.  
You both got fucked.  
Did u have a threesome?  
Or seonghwa cheated?

**S** **an**   
**....**

...

**Yeosang**  
Bitch tell me.  
I know we don't know each other too well but i knw wooyoung is involved.  
And i can't stand a sad woo.  
And i will not hesitate to cut your dick and feed it you if ur the reason of him being sad.

**San**  
🥺  
I will come.  
And seonghwa didn't cheat.

**Yeosang**  
Good  
It was expected frm him anyways.  
See you at 7.  
Wear something sexy.

**San**  
???  
Sexy why?

_Seen_

Yeosang made sure it was a secret from wooyoung, he knew given the chance he would try and run away again.

Around 7 pm wooyoung entered yeosang's room.  
The room was dim decorated with lights. There was food and alcohol. As he entered the room and sat on the bed. Yeosang came out of nowhere and locked the door.

"Why did you lock it?"  
"Well so you won't run away."  
"Why???" Wooyoung asked as his eyes widened.  
"Just go change your clothes, look good please"  
"Don't i always?"  
"No bitch! Do as you are told."  
Wooyoung went to take a shower and change.

Meanwhile seonghwa came with hoongjoong to yeosang's room. Looking beautiful, sexy , gorgeous and depressed.  
"Hey yeosang"  
"Hi hyungs have a seat"  
"Where is woo?"  
"Bathroom...." yeosang couldn't complete his sentence, there was a knock and san entered the room wearing a black shirt which had few buttons undone which clearly showed too much skin. Thight jeans clearly giving a sexy view of his thighs and ass.

Seonghwa for a moment was mesmerised but soon he became awkward. No matter how hot san was looking, the guilt and the fear of rejection made him worried.

San entered the room slowly. Taking a full look at the beautiful seonghwa. He wanted to lean and kiss the hell out of him, but then he was not **his**.

Wooyoung done washing came out of the bathroom. He was greeted with two beautiful boys. Seeing them sitting awkwardly , he frowned.  
"Why are you both here?"wooyoung asked  
Both boys only looked up.  
"Joong called me."  
"Yeosang threatened me!" Yeosang glared at san averted his gaze.

Wooyoung understood the ordeal. He was setup and he wanted to run away like the coward he is and also he was ashamed, knowing he was the reason of the whole mess.

"Umm guys i need to do some assignments, im going to a friend's room" wooyoung said nervously hoping people would buy his excuse.  
"Tomorrow is a Saturday no classes and submissions."  
"I have to practice."  
"Jung Wooyoung my patience is running thin."

  
Wooyoung gave up. Yeosang was serious and he knew he had enough trouble because of him.

"Ok guys, let's drink!" Yeosang clapped.

"Im not good with alcohol " wooyoung said.  
"Suck it up!"

Yeosang handed people specifically woosanhwa vodka and him and joong beer. He didn't want a hangover as for the three they deserved it.

The atmosphere was still silent and yeosang was dreading it.  
Having finished his beer and handing more alcohol to woosanhwa his was plot was slowly unfolding. Two cups and wooyoung was already partially drunk.  
Yeosang saw seonghwa and joong sharing a conversation while woosan were glancing at each other with lust that even he could make out.

Few more drinks and yeosang shouted  
"Lets play never have i ever"  
"That's childish!" wooyoung chimed  
"I offer truth and dare as well." Yeosang suggests.  
"No matter what the game is i wanna play" hoongjoong interfered trusting yeosang.  
"Sit in a circle people."  
Seonghwa and san being the good people sat , yeosang dragged wooyoung to sit with them.

"Lets start with truth and dare." Seonghwa suggested nervously. Wordlessly yeosang brought a bottle.  
"You are allowed to choose two truths then u have to choose a dare same follows for dare two dares then a truth. Got it cowards."

Spinning the bottle it landed on hoongjoong.  
"Truth or dare hyung" wooyoung asked with a mischievous smile.  
"Truth" hoongjoong answered nervously.  
"Is there anyone in this room who u wanna fuck?"  
"Umm no...yes"  
"Yes or no hyung." Wooyoung asked politely while yeosang eyes were fixed at hoongjoong  
"Yes"  
"Who ?" Seonghwa questioned.  
"Only one question at a time hwa i have answered mine."  
Yeosang spun the bottle again and it landed on wooyoung.  
"Truth" wooyoung answered even before being questioned.  
"Have you ever masturbated in yeosang's room" hoongjoong asked and the surprise on everyone's face was evident. The small shy hoongjoong was not that shy anymore continuous alcohol supply to his system made him bold.  
"Uhh........ yes"  
Looks on yeosang's face could kill anyone.  
"I will rip your balls off!" Yeosang murmured .  
While sanhwa looked amused. Hoongjoong was holding his laughter.  
Scared wooyoung gulped more of his drink and spinning the bottle again.  
The bottle landed on san.  
"Truth or dare" yeosang asked  
"Dare" this choice made yeosang's work even more easy.  
"Kiss the person whom you like in this room. And don't give me i can't kiss myself. "  
San looked at seonghwa then at wooyoung . He got up and kissed seonghwa on his cheeks.  
Seonghwa was shocked, he wasn't expecting san to kiss him.  
While wooyoung looked sad thinking san only liked seonghwa may be seonghwa also like him. Before he could think more san came to him and gave him a kiss as well.

For a few seconds the whole room looked confused.

Hoongjoong knowing the situation well realized san also like both seonghwa and wooyoung . It was only wooyoung's confession he needed to introduce seonghwa's idea.  
Hoongjoong spin the bottle again.

It landed on wooyoung again.  
"Truth or dare woo?"  
"Dare" wooyoung answers now scared to take truth.  
"Play rest of the game shirtless." San said clearly become bold from the influence of alcohol.  
Wooyoung looked at san. Now that he realizes san looked extremely sexy. Shyly he removed his shirt and his eye landed on seonghwa who looked like he craved his body.

Wooyoung spun the bottle the again, he could clearly feel eyes on him. He knew it was san and seonghwa.

It landed on seonghwa this time. Who was still busy looking at shirtless wooyoung. Even after countless times seeing wooyoung practically naked, seonghwa still couldn't help but drool over his body and want him.

"Truth or dare?"  
"Hyung?? HYUNG???"  
"Huh?"  
"What are you so lost looking at hyung? You aren't even listening to us?" Yeosang spoke  
"Nothing i choose truth " seonghwa said realizing he has been caught staring at wooyoung.  
"Hyung have you ever masturbated to wooyoung?" San questioned getting really bold.  
"What did you give him to drink yeosang?"  
Seonghwa and hoongjoong asked together.  
"Same as what we are drinking he has been drinking since he came, it's not my fault he is drunk "  
"Hyung ans the question and im not drunk" san smiled.

"Yes" Seonghwa answered in a low voice  
Apart from wooyoung everyone was shocked. Yeosang looked like he had seen a ghost.   
"Eww eww.... u both are horn dogs!! Omg!!" Yeosang was now shouting.  
San even though drunk, was feeling sad. Knowing what was revealed he was sure he came in between seonghwa and wooyoung.

San spun the bottle landing on wooyoung again.  
"Dare"  
"Give someone a hickey in this room." Hoongjoong said, praying it was not him or yeosang.  
Wooyoung got up and moved towards..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


San, who looked clearly confused. He went, straddling san attached his lips on san's neck which was already well exposed. He slowly started sucking, his hands travelling from san's chest to his shoulders. He started sucking harder slightly grinding on san's crotch, with this san's hand landed on wooyoung's uncovered waist try to hold him and prevent in him from grinding but in return wooyoung bit him making him moan and clutch on wooyoung's waist.  
Both of them were slight drunk and probably had forgotten they had company.  
On the other had seonghwa looked in distress. He was starting to have a little problem in his pants.

Yeosang witness this interaction with a slight smirk  
"Are you done wooyoung?" Yeosang asked.  
This brought wooyoung back to earth. He detached his lips from San's neck and a big red mark was there.  
San looked red, seonghwa was adjusting his position. Hoongjoong looked at seonghwa and tried to hold his smile. He spun the bottle again.

It landed on seonghwa.  
"Truth"  
Hoongjoong knew this was it!

"Seonghwa weren't you jealous of woosan hickey session"  
"No "  
"But you like wooyoung "

"I like san too " seonghwa replied in the flow not realizing his what came out of his mouth.  
"Wait what?" Yeosang questioned getting protective over woo.  
"Shh" hoongjoong silenced yeosang. Form here it was woosanhwa who needed to handle the matter not them.  
"You like both of us?" Wooyoung questioned with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes...well i do and wear that shirt it's distracting! I liked you first but when san came i started liking him too. I was avoiding my feelings for him because i was scared to lose you, but then you were also flirting with him and surprisingly i was never jealous or felt bad about it. After the threesome i thought we all had a chance, because you were the one who allowed him. But then you ran away in the morning since then you have been ignoring us."

"I like both of you as well, at first i thought i was a weirdo but i didn't some online research.You knw how hurt i felt when both of you left me alone. When i woke up wooyoung was not there and seonghwa hyung told me eat breakfast together and left while i was in the washroom cleaning the cum he had left in me." San said looking like a puppy who has been kicked.  
"Im sorry"  
Both seonghwa and wooyoung said together.

Wooyoung still was confused. What was he supposed to do? He had hurt seonghwa twice and now san as well.  
"You both don't consider me only as a toy?" Wooyoung blurted without thinking.  
"Wtf are u talking about jung wooyoung!" Nobody has ever heard seonghwa being angry and they never wanted it again. He looked scary.  
"Do i really look like i would consider you a toy? Do you really have any idea what hell i have been through?"  
Wooyoung looked like he was about to cry.  
San stopped angry seonghwa and spoke.  
"Wooyoung im sorry if i disturbed your peaceful life with hyung. But trust me we don't consider you a toy. I like you a lot too. And it really hurt being ignored and thinking i broke a relationship."

Wooyoung really realized his mistake. He made all of them suffer.

"I like both of you as well. But i thought after we had sex, i thought hyung would ditch me for you." Wooyoung started crying.  
"No baby, it's not like that." Seonghwa moved and pulled wooyoung in his arms. San joined giving him a peck on his cheeks.

Seonghwa let go of wooyoung, held his hand as well as San's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Lets be boyfriends" seonghwa proposed with hopefully eyes.  
  


**WOOSANHWA** people!  
 _Your writer finally did it._  
 _Hope u guys like it._  
 _Ignore my mistakes. ♡♡♡_


	19. Boyfriends

"Lets be boyfriends" seonghwa proposed

San and wooyoung looked at seonghwa.  
"Will it work?" Wooyoung questioned.

"You will never know if you keep running woo." yeosang spoke making them realize his and hoongjoong's presence.   
All three blushed. Their love and sex life was open to their friends.

"Yes i would love to be your boyfriend" San answered  
Wooyoung still looked hesitant.  
"Jung wooyoung i will kill you trust me!!! We have been through hell because of you. Specially these two! " yeosang said anger evident on his face.  
Yeosang was tired of wooyoung's behaviour.

"Ok let's be boyfriends" wooyoung said  
He has to stop running and hurting all of them specially seonghwa.

"San can i kiss seonghwa hyung first then you, im really sorry towards him. I hurt him twice." San nodded.   
Wooyoung pulled seonghwa into a kiss. A pure and chaste kiss full of love.  
Breaking the kiss he could see the happiness in seonghwa's eyes.  
He turned towards san and kissed him as well, with the same passion and love.

"Congratulations!! If you guys are done. Take wooyoung out of here and clean my room. I'm done with this now" yeosang said sitting on his bed.  
Hoongjoong chuckled and asked.  
"Do you want me to leave as well?"  
Yeosang blushed at that question.  
"No you can stay but clean up"

Woosanhwa looked at their interaction with a smile.  
"When are you going to be together?" Wooyoung asked being enthusiastic.  
"When I'm free me from your problems."  
Yeosang answered sarcastically.

"Yeo don't be mean to him." seonghwa said pulling wooyoung closer.  
"Few minutes of being his boyfriend and already protecting him. Nice i like it." Yeosang said. Seonghwa blushed he was not used to being called wooyoung's boyfriend. San on the other hand was giggling like a small teenage girl.  
"Clean my room and please take wooyoung with you" yeosang repeated sipping his alcohol.  
" No let's drink more. I got two boyfriends " wooyoung announced being happy. He was not sure of what the future was but san and seonghwa would make it work.

"Yeah, it's time to celebrate yeosang for real . They are together and your plan worked"  
Hoongjoong added.   
"What plan??" San asked innocently.  
"Nothing Sannie." Yeosang said.

All of them started drinking while seonghwa was drinking and cleaning . Both of his boyfriends sat close to him, drinking and laughing at random things.  
He was happy that things settled.

Things needed to be cleared in their relationship but that can wait.

Wooyoung at this point was drunk and so was san.  
Seonghwa was still ok. He was watching the way hoongjoong and yeosang cuddled. But to his surprise.  
Yeosang pulled hoongjoong even close, putting his hands on hoongjoong neck depending the kiss. Room because pin drop silence. All the three stared with open mouth. The room was then filled with sound of lip smacks and hoongjoong moans. Yeosang had taken things even further. He bit hoongjoong lips entering hoongjoong mouth and all this was clearly visible to the other three.

"Wow....I thought yeosang was a bottom. What a great view." drunk san whispered to wooyoung.   
"We can do better Sannie." A even more drunk wooyoung said pulling san into a kiss.  
And who was san to say no to wooyoung he kissed him back.

One side of seonghwa woosan were eating each other's face while on the other side hoongsang were. He was literally sitting in between them, worst part sober.

"Ok people no sex here! " seonghwa eventually shouted seeing things go out of hand.  
Yeosang had already unbuttoned hoongjoong shirt and had his hands wander on joong's bare torso.  
While woosan were grinding each other.

Yeosang and san broke there kiss. Both joong and wooyoung huffed, clearly they were enjoying.

"You two! What about my kiss?"seonghwa asked pointing towards woosan.  
"For both of you. Please i don't want to taint my eye watching you guys fuck" seonghwa said to hoongsang couple. Hoongjoong started buttoning up his shirt with extremely red cheecks.   
"I will not let anyone see joongie naked." Yeosang slurred.   
"Wait i haven't seen him naked myself. Joongie open your cloths for me." Yeosang said moving toward hoongjoong to unbutton the shirt he had buttoned just now.  
"No yeosang not here" hoongjoong said trying to hold yeosang's hand, who huffed and pouted.

As soon as this drama ended san pulled seonghwa into a kiss. A hot, wet and open mouthed kiss.  
"You guys look so hot kissing." Wooyoung awed as his boyfriends kissed each other.

Wooyoung reached closer to them. San broke the kiss only for wooyoung to take over. Wooyoung kissed seonghwa, lust was evident and a sober could clearly sense it.

He broke the kiss knowing they needed to clear thing before going physical again.

"You guys wanna drink more or done?"  
Seonghwa asked settling between his boyfriend.  
"I want to drink more." Wooyoung said.  
"But love you are already drunk."  
"No im not!"  
"You are." San said drinking some from his own cup.  
"You are no exception." Seonghwa said while taking the cup from san.

" Let me clean some mess, i know yeosang would appreciate it. And you two behave!"

Seonghwa collected all the empty cans bottles and wrappers. Cleaning the place to the best of his ability while woosan were making out and giggling and yeosang had passed out, sleeping on hoongjoong's lap who looked like he was about to fall asleep too.  
Seonghwa put both hoongjoong and yeosang in yeosang's bed and made sure they cuddled together.

He collected his own drunk boyfriends who were drunk and had boners.  
"Sannie i want kiss you again." Wooyoung said when seonghwa tried to make him stand.  
"Hyung i want to kiss him too." San and wooyoung both stood up and were about to press lips together but seonghwa put his hand in between.

"Kiss after you reach our room" Sighing seonghwa pulled them on either side of himself. Wooyoung's head was on his shoulders and other side was san. They were dead drunk, they couldn't hold their weight. He was trying to make them walk properly and wooyoung started kissing his neck which soon turned into sucking. It seems like san liked the idea just as well and started sucking and kissing as well.

Seonghwa was supporting their weights, trying to drag them into the room and hold his moans. The room was just few seconds away but the struggle felt like hours to seonghwa, he had managed to bring them out of yeosang's room, and his boyfriends were not helping him at all.

"Please cooperate both of you " seonghwa said now san had started biting.  
Seonghwa was getting hard as well. He some how managed to bring them their room. He literally detached his boyfriend from his body and placed them on the bed.

They were drunk had huge boners and were horny as hell, as they tried to rub against each other.  
Seonghwa had two huge hickeys on his neck and a boner as well.

" Sleep both of you please!!" Seonghwa cried removing them from each other.  
"But hyung" wooyoung said  
"Im tired. if you don't behave there will be consequences." Drunk woosan pouted still complied.  
Seonghwa went to his closet to get his clothes to change, he quickly changed.

"Change your clothes before sleeping atleast. " he said to his boyfriends but it was already too late they were already asleep.

Sighing seonghwa removed their belts and unbuttoned their pants.  
Both of them cuddled together.  
Tucking them in his bed. He went to sleep on wooyoung's bed.

Soon he saw san removing his shirt and cuddling wooyoung again.  
  


Seonghwa tried to fall asleep still a little worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Im nt sure if this is a filler but whatever enjoy♡♡♡._  
Ignore my mistakes .


End file.
